Diabolical
by TheRealRenee
Summary: Adam has an unhealthy obsession, namely, Amy. Lita/Christian, Trish/Jericho, Edge, Lilian/Cena, Dawn Marie
1. Default Chapter

______________________________________________________ 

He refrained from licking his lips as he eyed her intently from across the table. His gaze was fixed on her beautiful face, slowly lowering slightly to take in the soft, luscious fullness of her ripe lips. He couldn't help but wonder how they would taste if he were to kiss them... Visions of strawberries danced in his head as he imagined *that* was how they would taste... 

Adam Copeland kept a neutral expression on his face as he studied Amy Dumas, the redhead chuckling softly as she spoke. She had a lilting, feminine trill of a laugh, one he found not merely cute, but irresistible. In fact, he found damn near *everything* irresistible and intriguing about the woman... 

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow night?" the diva suddenly asked, cutting into the tall blond man's thoughts. A bright smile dominated her lovely face, and Adam felt a stirring deep within him. 

"Oh, definitely..." I've been waiting for a year for tomorrow to arrive." 

After being out with a serious neck injury and subsequent surgery, the Canadian would be making his long-awaited return at WrestleMania XX. His character of Edge was slated to run out to make a save for Chris Jericho when Christian would go ballistic and attack him following Y2J's win. 

And speaking of Christian... His best friend, Jay Reso, was probably the only thing standing between Adam and Amy. His fellow Canadian seemed to have gotten much closer with the young woman during the last year, and particularly since Amy had returned from her own neck injury in September. And truthfully, it sickened Copeland... 

The tall blond man had always had a crush on the diva. He'd always found her alluring, and so desirable. Many a night, he'd seen her in his dreams, and what exciting visions *those* had been. 

He wanted to make them reality... 

The tall Canadian had to refrain from licking his lips as he kept his green eyes on the woman. He wanted her so badly, he could practically taste it... He often envisioned what it would be like to get Amy into bed. No doubt, it would be an experience the likes of which he'd never dreamed. He knew it would be unforgotten, and far better in reality than in any of his fantasies. And he couldn't really afford to daydream about this right now - the last thing he would want was for the diva - not to mention Jay - to catch onto his truth thoughts. 

On the other hand... Adam believed that he could stand a terrific chance with the beautiful redhead. He had his suspicions that Amy had always liked him as at least *somewhat* more than a friend. And hell, why *wouldn't* she? The tall blond man knew how exceptionally good-looking he was. And he was certainly more handsome to women than his buddy Jay... 

"And then, after WrestleMania?" The shorter blond Canadian's voice penetrated Adam's thoughts. 

"I'm supposed to be working with *you*, aren't I?" He glanced meaningfully back at Amy, unable to prevent himself from trying to picture her naked. What a truly gorgeous sight *that* must be. He was practically drooling at the mental image. 

"Yeah," Amy replied, a pretty grin blossoming her face, "and I can hardly wait..." 

The tall blond man grinned hugely. 

'Neither can I,' Adam thought, visions of the two of them wrestling around nude on a bed dancing through his head. 'Neither can I...'   
  
  
  


Part 2 

Back 


	2. Chapter 2

______________________________________________________ 

~The next night, WrestleMania XX~ 

He could hardly wait for the stagehand to give him his cue to run out there... Or, as he and Jay used to say when the E&C Dynasty was at its prime, make his run-in. 

Adam raked one long-fingered hand through his golden hair as he stood in gorilla position, the anticipation nearly overwhelming. And then, he got his cue - much to his delight. 

As he ran down the ramp and to the ring, he could see them - Chris Jericho and Christian... The match was officially over, Jericho having been victorious, but his former best friend hadn't just let things lie at that. 

Jay was choking the other blond man in the turnbuckle, then kicking him as Jericho collapsed to one knee. 

Adam crouched in wait on the opposite side of the squared circle, the roars and cheers of the Madison Square Garden crowd not lost on him. They were ecstatic to see Edge back after his lengthy neck injury. They all *loved* him. 

Just as Jay rose from his position on the canvas after further choking his opponent, the tall blond struck. Adam made extra certain that the spear he delivered was harder than usual, and he felt a measure of satisfaction run through him as a gust of breath left his best friend. And as a matter of fact, he wondered if he might have just dislocated the other man's shoulder, as Jay lay there, writhing and holding that bodypart. Well, that was just tough luck if that was indeed the case... 

As Chris Jericho continued to merely lay motionless on the met, the petite form of Trish Stratus suddenly appeared, the blonde diva entering the ring. A look of horrified concern was on her pretty face as she examined the injured blond man. 

"Get up!" Adam shouted to the short-haired heel, gesturing wildly, his green eyes wide. Then, as Jay rose wobbly to his feet, he delivered an equally devastating Edgeucution - causing the smaller man's forehead to bust open. Blood was everywhere. 

The tall Canadian's face wore an expression of almost maniacal glee as he eyed his once tag team partner. Jay was wincing in pain as he exited the ring, shaking his head as though to ward it all off. And the crowd went absolutely wild. 

He walked over to Jericho and Trish, the little blonde still knelt over the man. She looked up, eyeing him as though in surprise, and then, he helped Y2J to his feet. 

The fans became more ballistic than ever as Edge stood between Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus, raising each of their hands in victory. It was definitely a moment to remember, one that would go down in history... 

...And one Adam would relish for the rest of his days... 

* 

"Hey, are you okay, man?" 

Jay looked up from where he sat in the locker room he and Chris Jericho were sharing, an icepack held up to his bruised forehead. He looked very weary. 

"Oh... yeah, I'll be fine, Adam." 

Copeland could barely hide the smirk he felt coming, but somehow, he kept it away. 

"Sorry about that, buddy." He really hated having to apologize, but the reality of the situation was that the guy was his best friend. Besides, he had to save face. 

They looked up as the door suddenly opened, and Chris, Trish and the person Adam took the most notice of - Amy Dumas - entered. 

Something inside of him seethed with rage as the redheaded woman made a beeline straight for Jay. Her face was a mask of concern as she sat down beside him, her gaze fixed to the still bleeding wound on his forehead. 

"God, Jay... Are you all right?" 

"Yeah, I'll live..." He briefly removed the icepack, and the diva hissed through her teeth in sympathy as she caught a glimpse of the wound. "The trainer said I didn't need any stitches." 

"And isn't *that* quite the miracle," Amy said, tentatively reaching up as though to touch the blond man's battered forehead. She winced again, sorry that such a mishap had occurred. 

Adam stood by silently, his green eyes traveling from Jay to the redhead and back and forth. He didn't like the woman's reaction to Jay's minor injury, not a bit. He just wondered how she would act and react if *he* were the one who'd been busted open. 

He honestly didn't know - but he intended to fix it so that if such a thing *did* happen, her display over Jay would be nothing in comparison...   
  
  
  


Part 3 

Back 


	3. Chapter 3

______________________________________________________ 

He couldn't believe his luck... 

The Gods must have been looking out for him, paying him some sort of huge honor in presenting him the gift of the beautiful woman standing at his side. Well, she wasn't his just yet, but that was only a matter of time... 

Adam grinned as Amy turned to look up into his eyes, a soft smile on her face. God, she was so beautiful and precious, he just wanted to grab her and kiss her, and... Okay, and just plain *ravage* her. And damn it, he had to stop trying to picture her naked, stop trying to envision what sex with her would be like. He sure as hell couldn't afford having to deal with a more than noticeable hard on in the snug wrestling tights he was currently donning. 

However, he allowed his gaze to scan slow and longingly over her body. Since she'd returned to action after her own neck surgery, she'd changed her in-ring dress. Now, instead of the baggy pants with her thong sticking out - which, ironically or not, had been *his* idea - she now wore extra short shorts that showed plenty of leg. She favored a pair of nearly knee-high combat boots as well, and her usual tops. At the moment, she was wearing a mesh, see-through black top with a red bra underneath. 

It was all Adam could do to prevent himself from drooling... 

'Damn it, Adam! Focus! *Focus*!' he suddenly told himself, forcing himself to tear his eyes away from the redhead's luscious body. There would be plenty of time for him to check her out later. By the time he got through with her, Amy would pretty much be eating out of his hands... And any kind of feelings she might have for Jay would be squashed and forgotten. That was, if she really *had* any feelings for the other man. 

Suddenly, the redhead turned to face him, and Adam found himself feeling relieved he'd stopped staring at her various bodyparts. Now, he gave her a warm smile as their eyes met. This was good... The way she was looking at him felt good and right. 

"This is so cool!" she exclaimed, hazel eyes sparkling as she looked up into Adam's face. She was referring to the fact that, starting tonight on RAW, Edge and Lita would finally be teaming up. For four years now, she'd been wanting to work with him - and she knew the blond man had wanted to work with her as well. And now, it was finally becoming a reality. Tonight, they were competing in an intergender tag team match against Matt Hardy and Molly Holly. Later on, in weeks to come, the plan was for Edge to become Lita's white knight. The storyline was not exactly another Chris Jericho-Trish Stratus, but he would get to confess having feelings for the redhead - to which she would confess having the same. Then, the two of them would figuratively walk off into the sunset together. 

Adam wondered how long it would take for them to *really* walk off into the sunset... 

"Yeah..." he finally spoke. "This is *very* cool. In fact, I can't believe it's taken this long for us to have the opportunity to work together - cohesively." Sure, he and the diva had worked together plenty in the past, but their characters had been bitter enemies. This time, that would not be the case. 

Adam licked his lips as he thought about how, now that they would be together on-screen, he would get to spend a lot more time with Amy *off*-screen as well. 

He thought about how long he'd waited for this opportunity. It had been a long time coming, and even more so after they'd each suffered neck injuries. But now, nothing could stop them... 

The tall blond man noticed how Amy's beautiful smile had broadened on her lovely face. 

"Ames...?" 

"I can't help feeling so excited!" the redhead cried. Damn it, but he could swear he was seeing a sparkle in her hazel eyes - a definite good sign. In her happy excitement, Amy moved closer to him, throwing her arms around him. 

Adam tightened his arms around her slender but toned form, holding her close against him. His eyes closed as he inhaled deeply, taking in the delicious scent of the diva's fragrant red hair. God, she felt so good in his arms - like she *belonged* there. 

And she *did* belong there. He was determined to make her see it the way he did... 

Suddenly, a stagehand tapped each of them on their shoulders, giving them their cue. 

"Ready?" Amy asked, a grin on her face as she eyed him. 

"Ready..." Adam grabbed her hand, giving it a firm squeeze. 

Then, the two of them stepped through the curtain. It was time to make Edge and Lita a reality...   
  
  
  


Part 4 

Back 


	4. Chapter 4

"Great match, you guys!" 

As Adam turned around to face his best friend, a fierce rage ran through him. It seemed as though Jay was always around, always in their business. And he didn't like it one bit. 

"Thanks, Jay," he said, forcing a warm grin for the other man's benefit as well as Amy's. But the shorter Canadian was not even looking at him. Instead, he was staring at Amy - and the redhead seemed to be enjoying his attention. 

"I think I'm suffering from a bit of ring rust..." the diva admitted sheepishly. 

Now, Adam jumped in. 

"You were great, Ames... Besides, even if you did have ring rust, it's only because you're afraid of reinjuring your neck." He gave her hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "I get the same fear, now that I'm back with a surgically-repaired neck myself." 

"Well, even so..." The redhead sighed. "I do think I need a little extra training." 

"It couldn't hurt," Jay said, his blue eyes fixed to her with appreciation. "If you want-" 

"That's a great idea, Amy," Adam interrupted, now dominating her full attention as his green eyes met her hazel. "I could probably use some, too. Lord knows, we're definitely in the same boat here." The tall blond man ignored the look his best friend was giving him. "We can train together if you like..." 

"That's a great idea, Adam!" 

The Canadian flashed her a winning, toothy grin. He had her right where he wanted, all right... And the best part was that she wasn't even asking Jay to finish his thought. 

Inside, Adam snickered. How could Jay ever compete with him? He was the better-looking one, the wittier one, the one with all the charm. And while he knew there were wman who found his best friend magnetic, he knew it was he who made them all weak in the knees. He just had a way about him, and he knew exactly what to say and do to please a woman. And he couldn't wait to utilize those talents on Amy. In fact, he was so anxious and excited by the prospect that he could practically taste it. 

Jay looked back and forth from Adam to Amy and felt a strange twinge inside. Something was going on here, happening between the two of them. In one sense, it hurt, because since the diva's return back in September, it had been they who had been growing closer. There was no denying his attraction toward Amy, and he'd been pretty certain that attraction was mutual. And they definitely liked each other. Although he hadn't told Adam any of this, he would think his best friend would see that. 

And now, Adam seemed to be moving in on the redhead. He'd seen this all before, ten years earlier when they'd been in college. There had been this girl he'd liked, and they'd been getting closer. But before he knew what hit him, Adam had come along and met her, and she'd become entranced by him. Jay had had to endure watching the girl of his dreams dating his best friend for close to a year and a half... 

"Thank you, Adam," Amy was saying, a bright smile on her pretty face. "You're so thoughtful!" 

"Ahh, don't mention it. Anything for you, Ames..." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her nearer, and flashed a smile for Jay's benefit as well. And then, he felt Amy snuggle against him a bit. 

This was good... This was very good. And right in front of Jay - it couldn't be any more perfect. 

"Hey," the tall blond man said as he peered down into the young woman's still beaming face, "what do you say we celebrate our first victory as a team by going out to a late dinner?" 

Amy's smile broadened. Her heartbeat and pulse were quickening by the minute. There was just something about the way Adam was looking at her that she found incredible. She hoped she wouldn't stammer as she answered him. Damn, he was gorgeous. 

"I'd love it..."   
  
  
  


Part 5 

Back 


	5. Chapter 5

Amy smiled softly as she eyed the exceptionally handsome blond man sitting across from her. 

She felt a soft blush touch her cheeks from time to time, a comfortable but exciting feeling inside of her. Adam was making her feel so good, so very good, and all fuzzy inside. She'd never gotten the impression that he liked her as anything more than a friend - but now... Now, she wondered. Something about the way he was looking at her tonight made her feel all shivery inside. And the ripples weren't stopping, not with the intense green gaze with which he pierced her. 

She bit her lip as thoughts of Jay suddenly hit her. The short-haired blond man had grown pretty quiet when the three of them had been talking in the arena hallway earlier. She couldn't help but wonder about that. 

"I can see that we're going to have an amazing future together..." Adam said, his emerald eyes sparkling. 

The redhead arched an eyebrow, a soft chuckle escaping her. She wasn't certain whether he was referring to their new on-screen relationship or whatever awaited them off-screen, but damn it, she couldn't help but flush. He was sending more pleasant chills down her spine with his words, his intense warm and even hot gazes. 

Although she definitely didn't find it disappointing, Amy was alittle confused by Adam's abrupt intense attentions, the way he seemed a lot more overt and demanding about them. She'd always suspected in the past that he might like her, but it had always been in a more playful and light-hearted way. Now... 

"We should get to our training starting tomorrow," he suggested, nearly itching and aching for a romp around the ring with her. The tall blond man would love the opportunity to pin Amy. And not only that - he couldn't help thinking how much he would love to spear her... And not in the way Edge would spear an opponent, either. He wondered what the redhead would think if she knew that. She probably wouldn't mind. Hell, she probably would know or even expect it! 

"Sounds like a good idea to me..." she was saying, and the Canadian blinked at her for a beat before realizing what she was speaking in response to... Of course - it was regarding training - not to him spearing her. He had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing aloud at his thoughts. 

"You know, Amy," he began as he gathered himself, his eyes still intensely focused on her lovely face, "I have to admit, I'm a little surprised you changed your in-ring wardrobe a bit." 

"Oh..." She knew he was referring to the shorts she now favored over the low-slung cargos and parachute pants with her formerly trademark thong showing over the tops of them. "I guess I just thought it was time for a little change." She bit her lip in anticipation of what he might say next. 

"Aww... I'm a little hurt!" Adam exclaimed, clutching at his heart as he feigned heartache. "The thong thing was all my idea, and I always sort of liked that you went along with my idea..." 

"I know, I know..." the redhead said sheepishly. "But hey, I can always go back to my old style..." 

The tall blond man arched a brow, amused at the diva's reaction. This was amazing, as far as he was concerned. If she would do something so simple just for him, what was to say she wouldn't do other, bigger things for him? 

His lips curled into a soft smile as he realized she was pretty much putty in his hands. Yeah... It was so obvious she wanted him. He could probably get her to do whatever he wanted - for him or to him. 

His smile grew into a full-fledged grin as these thoughts consumed him. This was too perfect, and he couldn't wait to test his theory. Maybe later tonight he'd do that... And he couldn't wait...   
  
  
  


Part 6 

Back 


	6. Chapter 6

Jay swore under his breath and ran a hand through his short blonde hair as he entered the hotel. He was relieved to be back, as he was definitely in no mood to go out and party tonight. His formerly good mood from earlier had been quashed by what had happened with Adam and Amy at the arena. 

The blond man was so upset that he didn't even notice the pair of eyes watching him as he crossed the lobby and passed the small hotel cafe. 

"Jay! Hey, Jay!" 

He turned at the sound of the feminine voice issuing his name and spotted Trish Stratus waving at him. The little blonde was just exiting the hotel cafe, and she rushed to catch up to him, a smile on her face. However, as she neared him, that smile waned and then disappeared, only to be replaced by a look of concern. 

"Hey, Trish..." 

"What's the matter?" the pretty diva asked as she searched his face. "You look like you just lost your best friend." 

'I think I have,' he thought sardonically, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Aloud, he said, "Yeah... I'm just not in the best mood." 

"Aww... I'm sorry to hear that," Trish said softly, a look of sympathy on her face. She linked her arm into his as they continued walking across the lobby. "Where are Adam and Amy?" 

Jay pressed his lips tightly together for a quick moment so that they formed a thin line. Then, "They err... they went out." 

"Oh..." 

"On a date," he continued. 

"Oh..." The petite blonde arched an eyebrow, wondering about that. So far as she'd known, her redheaded friend and Jay had been pretty close. The was surprised they hadn't started dating. 

The blond man cleared his throat, not liking the silence between them. Normally, he would be perfectly comfortable with Trish and neither of them speaking for a long stretch, but this one was just awkward and unbearable to him - because he knew the woman was feeling sorry for him. And damn it, he didn't want anyone's pity. 

"So," he spoke, looking down to eye his friend, "where's Chris?" 

"Oh, he and Matt decided to go 'paint the town red,' to quote him." She giggled as she recalled her boyfriend's silliness before he'd left. 

"So, why didn't you go with them?" 

"Wasn't in the mood for clubbing and drinking," Trish replied. "I just wanted to relax after a hard night's work." She met his bright blue eyes. "Want some company?" 

"Sure, Trish... Why not?" 

The blonde diva made a sarcastic gesture. 

"Well, gee... Try not to sound overly enthusiastic, Jay!" 

He smirked at her as they continued up to the rooms. He was glad he'd bumped into Trish. Maybe she'd do a good job of distracting him from all the stuff he had on his mind. 

"Oh, yeah, right!" Trish cried as she slammed down her hand of cards on the table. "You are such a cheater! No wonder they call you a 'Creepy Little Bastard'!" 

Jay snickered as he spread out his cards again. 

"Read 'em and weep, blondie - gin!" He shoved the hand closer to the diva so she could get a better look at them. "And I didn't cheat..." 

"I don't see how you could have gotten the eight of clubs!" Trish protested, a little pout on her face. "And I needed that for the rest of my eights!" 

The Canadian man laughed. 

"Sorry, Trish, but you're such a sore loser!" 

She crossed her arms under her breasts, the pout disappearing as she too began to laugh. 

"Fine - you win... This time. How about another hand?" 

"You got it, Stratus," Jay said, picking up the deck of cards to shuffle. He began the chore when a sound out in the hallway tore both their attention away. 

Trish seemed to strain to hear the voices as well. And then she suddenly realized what was going on, as she knew whose room was directly across the hall from this one. 

His facial expression growing serious, Jay put the cards down and rose from his seat. Trish watched wordlessly as he went to the door and opened it. 

The blond man's heart sank at what he saw. Adam and Amy, back from their date, were no longer talking in front of the redhead's hotel room door. Instead, they were now locked in a passionate kiss.   
  
  
  


Part 7 

Back 


	7. Chapter 7

Amy's heart was beating about a thousand miles per hour as a result of the kiss... 

God, it had positively taken her breath away. She could hardly believe Adam had kissed her - not that she was complaining. It was jsut that, despite the palpable electricity between the two of them, and the innuendos swirling around all night, she still hadn't expected it. And she was feeling mighty silly for that. 

Adam gazed fondly down into her eyes, his right hand up by her head, and he very gently moved a lock of her red hair away from her face. 

Amy bit her lip, relieved her knees weren't knocking together as she noted the desire in the tall blond man's green eyes. She couldn't believe how nervous she was feeling. This was Adam - her great friend. She'd known him four years now, done everything with him (well, come now - not everything!), had always felt perfectly at ease around him. 

So, why was she now feeling so intimidated? Maybe it had to do with the fact that, up until now, all they'd been was friends. Tonight was something different, and, instinctively, she knew she would be going to bed with him. It would change everything. Not that it was a bad thing. As she gazed into those amazing emerald eyes, the redhead knew for certain that she wanted him. In fact, she couldn't resist even if she wanted to... But then, she didn't want to resist. He had her completely under his spell. And then, the Canadian grinned and she just about melted. Her heart hammered like a jackhammer in her chest as a few seconds later, Adam slid his hand from the lock of her hair to her chin. He tipped her head up gently, again lowering his head to capture her lips. 

Amy's head was nearly spinning as she kissed him back ardently, her arms going up to encircle his neck. His fine blond hair was soft in her fingers as they tangled into it and she gently tugged at it. If possible, this kiss seemed to be even more passionate than the first one had been. 

Oh, God... She was falling deeper - definitely falling in love with this gorgeous and charming man. 

When the kiss was broken, the redhead again gazed up at the blond man adoringly. 

Adam's handsome face wore a grin as he gazed down into her hazel eyes. She looked more beautiful to him than ever - and he knew without a doubt that she wanted him. Oh she was smitten all right. But then again, so was he... 

He licked his lips as he caressed her cheek with his palm, then reluctantly moved his large hand off of her face. As badly as he wanted her - his need was so fierce, it actually pained him - he wouldn't be getting into her bed tonight. It wasn't quite the right time. Nonetheless, Adam held the cliche 'good things come to those who wait' near and dear to his heart. Besides, waiting awhile longer would only make his first time with Amy that much better. The sexual tension and anticipation would definitely make for more satisfying sex with her. 

He couldn't wait... 

The redheaded diva seemed to be speechless as he cocked his head. 

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" 

Amy arched a brow at the question, which told the blond man that he'd thrown her completely off guard. 

The beautiful diva nodded. 

"Okay..." 

Adam smiled softly, then took hold of one of the redhead's hands, pressing a kiss to the back of it. 

"Have a good night..." With that, he started down the hallway to his own hotel room - leaving a shocked Amy in his wake.   
  
  
  


Part 8 

Back 


	8. Chapter 8

Trish Stratus' face wore a pretty, beaming smile as she and Chris Jericho strode down the arena hallway hand-in-hand. 

There was a houseshow taking place tonight, and she would be competing in tag team action with Amy - to take on the team of Molly and Jazz. The little blonde was looking forward to it, as she had great chemistry with all three of the other women. 

"So..." the blond man said as the two approached the women's locker room. "Later, after the show - you, me, we go out to dinner and then catch a movie or something. How about it?" 

Trish bit her lip as she turned to face him, coming to stop just beside the door to the locker room. Her small, slim, graceful hands came up to play with his shirt collar. 

"Mmm... Sounds good, baby - especially the 'or something' part." She grinned sweetly, winking at her boyfriend, and Chris wrapped his arms around her waist as he chuckled. The couple exchanged a passionate kiss before separating, and the blonde watched her man walk down the hall. He turned to glance back at her from over his shoulder, and Trish waved before turning to the locker room door. 

As the little blonde stepped over the threshold, her gaze instantly caught her best friend. Amy was sitting on a chair before the lockers, engaged in the task of lacing up her boots. Trish studied her for a moment, her mind instantly returning to what she'd witnessed last night. Although it was the redhead's personal life and not her own, and despite the fact that all parties involved were her friends, she felt as though she should say - or at least ask - something. 

Glancing quickly around the room, the petite diva noted that each of women was busy in her own task. Not that Trish minded anyone overhearing anything, but she figured her friend would prefer it that way. 

"Hey..." She smiled as she stepped over to Amy, who looked up to meet her eyes. 

"Hey, Trish... Ready for our match?" 

The blonde woman nodded. 

"You bet..." Then, biting her lip, the Canadian diva decided the best way to bring up the subject on her mind was to just spit it out. 

"So... How are things going between you and Adam?" 

At the mere mention of the tall blond man, the redheaded diva's cheeks flushed. A smile instantly graced her lips, and she felt like a giddy teenager - all tingly and delicious inside. Adam had surprised her last night, but at the same time, she felt great. Most men would have been pushy and tried to get into her hotel room - into her bed. When she really thought about it, she knew she would have slept with him if that had been what he'd wanted. 

"Look at you - you're beaming! And not only that... you're actually glowing," Trish said. She recalled the liplock her two friends had shared the previous night. Maybe Adam was the guy for Amy... Maybe they did belong together. 

"Trish..." the redhead breathed, her hands coming up to clasp right under her chin. "I know he's been my friend forever, but... Adam is amazing..." 

"Really..." The little blonde absorbed the aura of joy surrounding the other woman, the sense of excitement and anticipation in her voice. If she didn't know better, she would swear that Amy was falling in love with Adam - if it hadn't already happened. And she recalled the crushed look on Jay's face last night and felt terribly for him.   
  
  
  


Part 9 

Back 


	9. Chapter 9

"So, how are things going?" 

Jay looked up, surprised at the voice issuing the question to him. Amy's bright hazel eyes gazed down at him, a pretty smile gracing her lips. 

He stood up from the table in the catering room at which he sat, gesturing for her to sit across from him. 

"Amy..." He licked his lips in surprise as he gazed at her. What a nice sight she was for his sore eyes. But as she took a seat, he wondered what had happened the previous night. More aptly, he wondered if it had happened. Lord knew, the redhead and Adam had been more than chummy the previous night. 

"Things are good," Jay lied, swallowing hard as he sat back down at the table. The fact that the diva was glowing was not lost on him. Shit... That could only mean bad news for him. 

"I'm glad," Amy said, running a hand through her long red hair. "Want to hang out later, do something?" 

The short-haired man arched an eyebrow in surprise. 

"Adam won't mind?" 

The woman shrugged. 

"Why would he mind? Jay, we're all friends here. Maybe we can all do something," she suggested. 

Jay's guard went up the instant the words left her lips. At the same time, he knew the feeling was crazy - Adam Copeland was his best friend. They'd been best friends - practically brothers - for two decades now. But he didn't want to hang out with Amy and Adam together - at least not at the very moment. No - he would much prefer to just spend time with the redhead. Besides, he did want to find out about her night, even if it wasn't really his business, and despite the fact that it might hurt like hell. 

Instead of denying her suggestion, the blond man nodded. 

"Sounds good... So," he tossed out, trying his best to sound as casual as possible, "how did things go last night?" 

"Oh, Jay..." Amy's face brightened with a huge, beaming smile, her gaze going up to the ceiling, and the Canadian was already sorry he'd opened his big mouth. "Adam and I had a wonderful time," she revealed. "He is so charming... I don't know how I never knew that before." 

'Yeah, neither do I,' Jay thought. "Charming" was definitely the right word to describe his best friend. Adam sure knew how to charm people - especially the ladies. He only hoped the taller Canadian hadn't managed to charm Amy out of her clothes. Such thoughts were enough to make him queasy, and all of a sudden, he wished he were not in the catering room of all places. 

"So..." It was on the tip of Jay's tongue to say, 'Did anything happen?' but somehow, he managed to stop himself. 

"Well, look who's here..." 

The short-haired man's guard rose as he heard the familiar yet unwelcome sound of his best friend's voice. 

"Hi, Adam..." 

"Hey, Jay." The tall Canadian didn't even bother a glance toward his friend, his gaze instead focused solely on the beautiful redhead. 

"Hey, Adam..." Amy's lovely face blushed a slight tinge of red as she gazed up at the tall man. 

He smiled brightly at her as he took a seat near her, and Jay felt as though he really might throw up. 

"How are you tonight?" Adam asked, his hand going to the diva's soft cheek. Gently, he moved a lock of auburn away from her face. 

Taking note of the beaming joy on the woman's face, Jay felt as though he couldn't take anymore. He stood up, pushing back his chair. 

"I've gotta head back," he said, swallowing hard. 

His best friend nodded, but that was all the reaction he showed. The diva, on the other hand, glanced at him from over her shoulder. 

"I'll see you later, Jay?" 

"Sure thing..." After that, the blond man left, thoroughly disgusted. He wasn't sure if the feeling was directed more toward Adam or toward himself.   
  
  
  


Part 10 

Back 


	10. Chapter 10

As Adam pressed Amy's hand down to his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her, he glanced over his shoulder at Jay's retreating form - and grinned maliciously. 

It seemed as though his best friend were feeling a bit defeated, dare he say. Oh well... 'That's the way the ball bounces,' the tall blond man thought. How ridiculous of Jay to even think he could ever compete with him! He hadn't been able to do so when they were kids, or when they'd been in college together - especially where Teresa Smith had been concerned. She was the girl with whom the other man had been so enamored. But once Jay had introduced her to Adam, the girl had fallen for the taller blond, and he'd been left out in the cold - forgotten. 

Teresa Smith had been powerless to resist him, and Amy Dumas was no different. In fact, the only difference between the situations with the two was that Adam had developed definitely feelings for the redhead. He was crazy about her. 

Forgetting all about Jay, Adam turned back to Amy. 

"About last night..." 

The diva's eyes grew wider, an intense interest on her face as she studied him. Her eyebrow arched for a split second., and he found it to be the most adorable gesture. She was irresistible. 

"I hope you enjoyed our date," he concluded. For a minute, he'd been about to apologize for not going to bed with her. But because he had no clue as to what was going through her head on that subject, he held his tongue on it. Maybe Amy was an old-fashioned kind of girl who wouldn't sleep with a man until she was with him for a certain period of time. Then again, most women these days, even if they didn't do it on the first date, bedded a guy after a relatively short time. And one thing was certain - the blond man wanted more than anything to go to bed with her. But he was suave enough that no words would be needed when that moment arose. He couldn't wait, and he could practically taste it. 

"Oh, I enjoyed it immensely..." the redhead replied, her eyes shining as she continued to gaze at him. "You sure know how to show a girl a good time." 

"Oh, you don't know the half of it just yet," Adam retorted, a small grin playing at his lips as he gave her a lascivious little wink. 

Amy blushed, biting her lip. God, he was so blunt when it came to double meanings and sexual innuendos. Honestly, however, she couldn't say she minded it at all. The way she felt about Adam, she frankly enjoyed it. And anyway, all the while, he was a perfect gentleman. She couldn't be happier. 

"Anyway," he went on, moving his arm from around her and leaning forward, his forearms on his thighs, hands clasping before him, "how about another date tonight?" 

"Tonight?" the redheaded diva echoed. "Um... I don't know about that - I just promised Jay I'd hang out with him tonight." 

A veil crossed over Adam's green eyes as he absorbed her response. Unconsciously, he clenched his right hand into a tight fist. So, that damn Jay was already interfering? 

"Oh..." he spoke, catching himself before she was any the wiser to his true emotions. The last thing he wanted her to see was his jealousy. Not that he thought of Jay as a threat, but he still wanted to be the one to consume Amy's time. 

"So, how about tomorrow?" the young woman suggested with a smile. Shyly, she reached out and grasped his left hand, her own small hand coming into direct contact with his thigh as well. 

The tall blond man raised his gaze to her beautiful hazel eyes, his heart doing little flipflops at the eye and other contact. Gently, he moved his hand just enough to lace his fingers with hers, resting them on his leg. This was almost too perfect. She wanted him... him, not Jay. How could the other man ever compete with him, anyway? However, just in case, he figured he might just invite himself to hang out with them later tonight. 

A grin spread across his face. 

"That sounds just about awesome..."   
  
  
  


Part 11 

Back 


	11. Chapter 11

Jay glanced at his watch as he paced back and forth in front of the back entrance of the hotel. 

He was waiting for Amy. He'd spoken with the redhead after the house show and then on the phone later on when they'd made their plans to meet. 

The blond man sighed as he recalled the incident earlier in the evening. He supposed that, logically speaking, he had no right to be miffed with Adam. After all, he'd never really told his best friend how he truly felt about Amy. On the other hand, the taller man knew him better than anyone else in the world, and he suspected this was no exception. 

The short-haired man was beginning to worry. What if Amy didn't show up? What if Adam had stopped her in the hotel and whisked her away? What if the redhead had decided to ditch him because she didn't want to spend her time with any other man but Adam? What if... 

All of these thoughts disappeared from his mind as he finally spotted his lovely friend emerging from the inner double doors. She smiled and waved as she went through the outer ones and approached him. 

"Hey," she said cheerfully. 

"Hey," he replied with a warm smile. She really was a sight for sore eyes. 

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized, knowing she must have kept him waiting a good twenty minutes. "I was talking with Trish, and we sort of got caught up in our conversation." 

The Canadian man felt his guard slip a bit. At least Amy hadn't been with Adam. 

"It's okay," he assured her. "What do you want to do?" 

"I don't know," the redhead said honestly. She shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Why don't we just go for a walk around the neighborhood?" 

"Sounds good to me," Jay said. He resisted the urge to face her and run his fingers through her lush auburn hair, or to link her arm into his. For some reason, despite their friendship, he felt somewhat uncertain around her now. He guessed it had everything to do with Adam, and what they might have done the previous night. And damn it, he wished he weren't so consumed by those thoughts. It had just about eaten away at him all last night and all today, yet he still didn't know that the redhead had done a thing with his best buddy. Well, that was, besides kiss him. That single kiss he and Trish had witness, in itself, was bad enough. 

They walked for awhile, the diva chatting about nothing special, until Jay could stand it no longer. He had to know... 

"Ames... I'm really sorry to do this, but I have to know..." 

The redhead looked at him questioningly, an eyebrow arched. 

"Is this all right with Adam?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"I mean, you two..." Jay's voice trailed off as he searched her lovely face and thought of how to proceed. "... you guys have been getting close. Is it really okay with Adam that we're spending time together tonight?" 

"Of course," she replied, giving him an odd look. "We're friends, and Adam knows that." She wondered why he would ask such a thing, as they were best friends themselves. 

The blond man nodded, his gaze traveling elsewhere as he was again consumed by an almost morbid-like curiosity. 

"So..." He prayed she would not take offense to his next question. "Did anything... happen between you two last night?" He shifted his gaze back to her. 

Amy blushed and bit her lip, finding herself thrown off guard by the question. 

"That's a pretty bold inquiry there, Jay." 

"I know, and... damn it, I'm sorry." 

She offered him a small smile. 

"It's okay. And no... nothing happened - at least not yet," she told him. 

The blond man swallowed hard. Somehow, he wanted to ensure that 'not yet' would in fact be never.   
  
  
  


Part 12 

Back 


	12. Chapter 12

Adam watched them from the shadows, a look of intensity on his face. 

He wished he were near enough so that he could hear whatever it was that Jay and Amy were saying to each other. They were in the small park across from the hotel, and they were on a slow walk. 

He could very clearly read the expression on his best friend's face. Jay looked anxious about something, although what it was, he didn't know. Then again, maybe the shorter man was worried about their time together - he couldn't think of it as a date if his life depended on it. Perhaps Jay was worried about him crashing the party? If Adam hadn't been so angry, he probably would've laughed his ass off about it. 

As it was, all he could think was how much nerve the other man had. Amy was his - his girl! And now that she was his, after he'd won her over with his irresistible charm, Jay had the nerve to weasel his way to her! And if he tried to lay so much as a lip on her... Well, if that happened, Adam thought he might just go and take care of his ol' buddy. 

He continued to keep to the shadows, blessedly unnoticed by the pair, when they suddenly stopped to sit down on a nearby bench. The tall blond man crept closer, his focus sharp as he crouched by some shrubbery. Now he was close enough to hear them talking. 

"So, you and Adam, huh?" 

The tall Canadian's brow arched at Jay's question. Ironic that they should happen to be talking about him. 

Amy nodded, slightly shy as she gazed down at her lap. She tucked some of her red hair behind her ears and finally spoke. 

"He's so great..." 

Adam couldn't help grinning as the diva sang his praises. This couldn't be better - here, she was hanging out with Jay, but talking about him. 

"So... you think you two might become... an item?" 

"Maybe..." 

The tall blond frowned at that single word response. 'Maybe'? Why would Amy say that? As far as he was concerned, they were already an item! As these annoyed thoughts went through him, the redhead spoke again. 

"I think he just wants to take things slow." 

"Oh?" 

Adam could hear a slight skepticism in his best friend's voice and knew what Jay was thinking - that he wasn't capable of such a thing. Well, so what? If things were right between them, he and Amy didn't have to wait for their relationship to become serious - or physical. 

He listened to their conversation for another few minutes, burning up inside when it seemed more than obvious the blond man wanted to make a move - to kiss the redhead. Finally, he decided that enough was enough. It was time for him to make his move. 

Stealthily slipping from his hiding place nearby, Adam straightened up. They still were unable to see him due to the fact that he'd been behind them. Good... 

"Hey, look who's here!" 

Amy and Jay whipped their heads around, both surprised at the abrupt sound of his voice. The tall blond man was certain he'd detected a flicker of disappointment in his friend's eyes. Oh well... 

"Mind if I join you so we can call it a 'threesome?'" Adam cracked, then laughed at his own remark. 

The redhead blushed but smiled, her eyes sparkling as she gazed up at him. Jay, on the other hand... Well, it seemed as though a veil had passed over his eyes. 

"Sure, Adam..." he muttered. "Sure..." 

Part 13 

Back 


	13. Chapter 13

Amy felt a shiver go through her at the sensation of Adam's arm around her waist - and then, as they all made their way back toward the hotel, he moved his arm and she felt his large, warm hand grasp her much smaller one. His long fingers were incredibly soft as they interlaced with hers. 

While it felt so unbelievably wonderful to be the object of Adam's affection, just to be with him, the redhead noted the expression on the other man's face. Jay looked displeased, to say the least. She figured he now felt left out, like a third wheel. Not to mention the fact that the short-haired blond man had wanted it to just be the two of them hanging out tonight. 

She began to speak as she cast a quick glance toward the shorter of the two men. 

"Um... Adam, can I speak to you for a minute?" 

All three of them stopped walking, and the tall blond grinned as he glanced from Amy to Jay and back at the diva again. He noticed how unhappy his best friend looked and mentally shrugged it off. The way he saw it, Jay would get over it - he'd gotten over Teresa Smith. Although, he had to admit, Teresa was no Amy Dumas - and Amy would be a helluva lot to get over. 

"Sure, Ames," he said confidently. "You can speak to me as long as you want." He raised his brows as though to emphasize his words. 

As the other two walked away, Jay felt a twinge of hurt, his right hand inflexively clenching into a fist. He hated the smugness with which Adam had exhibited. The tall blond man just oozed over-confidence, and the look he'd just given him had basically shouted, 'I win, you lose!' And wasn't this absolutely ridiculous? He and Adam were friends - best friends. Things like this were not supposed to happen. But this didn't feel like a 'friendly' rivalry at all. Hell, best friends shouldn't have any rivalries, not friendly or otherwise. 

Jay continued to think about how much he hated the situation when Adam suddenly approached, his long legs fast as he briskly walked. The shorter blond man noted the look on his friend's face - this time, it was Adam who looked unhappy. 

"Adam!" Amy called after the tall Canadian, a look of anxiety on her pretty face. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" 

The blond man cast a quick glance at her from over his shoulder, though he kept on walking toward the hotel. 

"Yeah... right." 

Jay watched as his best friend's step quickened even more, and then he entered the hotel lobby. He turned back to see the redheaded diva looking worried, her hazel eyes fixed on the door through which Adam had just entered. 

"Hey," he said softly, reaching out with one hand to her shoulder. "What was that all about?" 

Amy ran a hand through her hair as she managed to meet Jay's blue eyes. 

"I just told him it was supposed to be just you and me tonight..." 

"Oh..." The short-haired man scratched thoughtfully at his chin. This was certainly an interesting turn of events - but no wonder Adam had stormed away like that. 

Adam was nearly shaking with the extent of rage he felt as he stepped over the threshold of the hotel bar. 

He wasn't angry with Amy, no... It was Jay. Jay was taking her away from him! He could not believe the diva had actually told him to get lost - well, not in those words, but that was basically what she'd said. 

He slid onto a barstool and slipped some bills onto the table. 

"Give me a scotch on the rocks..." 

He raked his hand through his hair. Damn, the way he was now feeling, he just wanted to get plastered. 

"Adam?" 

He turned at the sound of the female voice, then saw Dawn Marie Psaltis standing just behind him, on his left side. 

"Hey, Dawn," he muttered. 

"You look upset... What's wrong?" 

The blond man shook his head. 

"Nothing... But... care to join me?" 

The pretty brunette offered him a small smile. 

"Sure," she said, and she slipped into the stool just to his left. 

Part 14 

Back 


	14. Chapter 14

A slow grin spread across Adam's face as he looked over the beautiful woman sitting beside him. 

He was downing another scotch on the rocks, which Dawn Marie was daintily sipping a white wine. They'd been here for awhile, the pretty brunette pretty much chatting his ear off. 

Although the woman was, without a doubt, a distraction, the tall blond man couldn't get a certain other woman off his mind. 

He still couldn't believe Amy had basically told him to take a hike, get lost. She wanted to be alone with Jay... With Jay, when they had been getting along so great lately! He'd honestly thought the redhead and himself had made a real connection! How could she just cast him aside like that? Damn it... Ordinarily, he would never allow a woman to get to him like this - Amy Dumas was different... She was special, and she was in his heart. And damn if it didn't sting like hell that she'd told him she and Jay wanted to be alone. 

"Hey, are you okay, hon?" 

The Canadian blinked and he glanced to his left as he returned to reality. Dawn Marie had placed one small, soft hand on his arm and was gazing at him with concern in her big brown eyes. The way she was looking at him spoke volumes. Evidently, he wasn't as good at concealing his emotions as he thought. Then again, this was about Amy - anyone or anything else, and he wouldn't have any trouble doing that. 

"Yeah," he said, raising his free hand to rake his fingers through his long blond hair. It distressed him that he was apparently so transparent. He guessed if it had anything to do with anyone other than Amy, that wouldn't be the case. 

He straightened up a bit in his barstool, turning slightly to fully face her. A small, sly grin played at his lips as he eyed the woman appreciatively, seductively licking his lips as he did so. 

"You know, Dawn... You're really quite stunning." 

The brunette smiled widely, flushing with pride rather than embarrassment at the compliment. 

"Why, thank you, Adam," she said softly, her brown eyes sparkling. She took another couple of small, dainty sips of her wine. 

The tall blond man kept his gaze on her, making certain that she would notice. Damn that Jay - if he was going to take his girl away, he'd be sure not to wallow - and he'd damn sure have fun elsewhere if Amy was unavailable to him. 

And that was exactly what he planned to do with Dawn Marie. 

In a move so quick and brass the diva barely had time to react, Adam leaned over and kissed her flush on the lips. He made a small, soft sound of satisfaction as she began to respond in kind, but then, she pulled back. 

"Whoa..." she exclaimed, a sort of nervous smile dominating her face as she eyed him. "Aren't you with Amy now?" 

Adam managed not to wince or display any of his true emotions on that subject. 

"As a matter of fact, no. I did try to start something up with her, but she wasn't interested." 

Dawn Marie gave him a strange look, as though finding his words odd. The expression on her face softened when, a heartbeat later, the blond man's hand was at her chin, tipping her head up a bit. 

"Anyway..." he began. "All things considered, I hope you don't mind if I kiss you again." 

The brunette beamed as she stared up at him. 

"Not a chance..." 

Part 15 

Back 


	15. Chapter 15

Adam grunted with pleasure as he slammed roughly in and out of her. He was damn close to release, and the fact that she was so aggressive in bed only made it that much better. 

"Oh, God! Oh, God!" Dawn Marie cried, her hands tangling into his long blond hair, lean legs wrapped tightly around his waist. 

The Canadian groaned, but this time it was not with pleasure despite the physical sensations shooting through him. 

Her voice had ruined it for him... 

All throughout, as he'd been ravaging her, Adam had imagined he'd been fucking Amy... Gorgeous, redheaded, desirable, sweet Amy - his Amy. And it had been so easy for him to picture the redhead, what with his eyes closed and his head down, forehead pressed into the side of her neck. 

He again focused his thoughts on her, the beautiful face etched in his brain as he suddenly came. He let out a loud moan, one thought in his head as he spilled himself - 'Amy, Amy, Amy... I love you, Amy!' 

When it was over, the blond man pulled out and away to lay on his back, his breathing still heavy as he stared up at the darkened ceiling. The physical aspect of what had just happened had him feeling more than satisfied. But as far as emotional went... He felt like shit - not for using Dawn Marie, but because it felt like he'd cheated on Amy. He loved Amy... And he'd been pissed and frustrated when the redhead had told him that she and Jay had wanted to hang out alone. 

He listened to the brunette beside him as she breathed and spoke softly. Her voice did not sound like Amy's... and she wasn't Amy, and that upset him. 

"Get out..." 

"What?" she asked, her voice tinged with surprise as she turend onto her side to stare at him. 

"You heard me," Adam snapped. "Get your clothes on and get the fuck out." 

He heard Dawn Marie gasp, but amazingly, she didn't say another word. In fact, he didn't hear another sound out of her aside from her suddenly seeking her clothing and then dressing. He saw her silhouette over by the hotel room door, and she hesitated, then finally spoke again. 

"You bastard!" she shouted, her voice nearly breaking. Adam knew she was near tears, but he didn't care. Instead of replying, he yawned and rolled over onto his side on the bed, his tall, nude form still in her sight as she opened the door. 

The blond man was glad when, a few seconds later, he heard the door close as the woman finally left. However, he couldn't help but wince. He'd never slept with a diva before tonight - but the one and only diva it should have been was Amy Dumas... No one else. 

Dawn Marie was practically shaking as she wandered almost aimlessly down the hallway. She didn't know how it was that she wasn't crying her eyes out after what had just happened. 

And then, she heard soft laughter a few feet away and looked up to see Lilian Garcia and John Cena. The two seemed to be returning from a date and looked happy. The brunette felt tears finally welling up as they neared each other. 

"Dawn... Hey, are you okay?" The question came from Lilian, the little blonde peering at her with concern. Cena looked concerned as well. 

"I don't..." She shook her head as the tears spilled over. "Lilian, can I speak to you?" 

"Sure, honey - of course." Lilian moved away from John to go to the brunette's side, her eyes speaking to him. "Come on, come with me..." 

Part 16 

Back 


	16. Chapter 16

"Well, I guess this is where we call it a night..." 

Jay smiled crookedly as he gazed into Amy's face. He felt almost reluctant to leave her there at her hotel room door, but the diva had insisted she was sleepy and couldn't stay out or up any longer. 

"Yeah..." The redhead smiled, for some reason getting the urge to reach out to tousle his short blond hair. She managed to resist it. "I had a nice time tonight." 

"We have to do this again some other night - soon," Jay said, his blue eyes fixing tenderly to her hazel. 

"I'd like that," she replied with a short nod. 

"All right, then... Goodnight, Ames." 

"Goodnight, Jay." 

With that, the short-haired blond man continued on down the hotel hallway to his room. Amy slowly shut and locked her door and was filled with a myriad of emotions as she stepped further into the room. 

Not all of the feelings were good ones. She sighed and felt her stomach clench up as she rewound her mind to earlier that night - to Adam. Although she'd had a good time with Jay, she'd nonetheless still had the tall blond man on her mind the entire night. She'd tried not to think about how upset she knew he must be, but it hadn't been easy. The image of his handsome yet disappointed face had been burning in her brain all night. 

How terribly guilty she felt... She wondered how he'd spent his evening and guessed he'd been doing nothing but sulking. Would it really have been such a bad thing for Adam to have hung out with them? She didn't think so, but she knew Jay had wanted it to just be the two of them. 

She began to remove her shoes, her mind still consumed with thoughts of Adam. She shouldn't have done it, shouldn't have told him... Basically, in a nice way, she'd told him to take a hike, beat it, get lost. Any which way you sliced it, it hurt. 

She padded into the bathroom and picked up her hairbrush, running it through her long auburn locks. Her eyes met her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her hair, and she still couldn't rid her mind of Adam. 

She sucked in a breath, the overwhelming urge not leaving her. She needed to go see Adam and apologize. She hadn't not wanted his company, and she had to let him know that. 

Amy dropped her hairbrush and rushed out of the bathroom. Slipping her feet into her shoes, she kept the blond man's face vividly fresh in her mind. Then, her mind made up, she snatched her keycard and slipped from the room to go to him. 

As she stood outside his door a moment later, she knocked, her breath held as she tried to listen to any sounds within. Was he asleep? And then, she heard him moving closer to the door, and it opened. 

The blond man smelled clean and fresh, his hair slightly damp from a recent shower. He cocked his head as he gazed out at her, examining her as though surprised to see her there. 

"Amy?" 

"Hi... I'm sorry to bother you so late," she said, nervous that he'd turn her away. "But I wanted to apologize for earlier." 

He stared at her intently, those green eyes drinking her in slowly, appreciatively. As he listened to her words, a slow, tiny smile came to his face. 

"It's okay, Ames," he assured her. 

She looked down, as though ashamed. 

"I just feel so bad," she admitted. "The truth is, I haven't been able to stop thinking of you all night..." 

Adam's smile increased, and he reached out and ushered her into his hotel room. 

"Really? That's good..." He dipped his head so that his lips hovered mere inches over hers. "... because I haven't been able to get you off my mind, either..." 

Part 17 

Back 


	17. Chapter 17

Adam kicked the door shut as he nearly danced Amy into the hotel room. 

His body was on fire as he claimed her lips with his own. Their kisses were searing as he dared to allow his hands to roam all over her. To his pleasant surprise, the redhead didn't recoil back in horror at the areas he touched. Instead, she seemed to further sink into his touch. 

Amy let out a muffled moan as the blond man took hold of one of her hands, lowering it to press it to his throbbing erection. 

Her head was spinning... spinning with the extent of the passion between them... The feel of his growing hard-on... the myriad of emotions swirling through her as they continued kissing. 

He was tugging at her shirt, lifting it over her head before tossing it away. And then, she was in her bra, the blond man raising his hands to cup her breasts. 

"Oh, God..." she breathed. The truth was, she'd come here merely to apologize to him and hadn't expected or intended on anything else. Yet she knew that, under no uncertain terms, she was not going to turn him away. 

She tangled her hands into his long blond hair, curling her fingers into the fine, silky locks as they kissed again, this time more deeply. She felt herself suddenly lifted up into his arms, and a moment later, she was laid down on the bed. 

Adam kept his lips pressed to hers, his right hand moving lower and fiddling with the button and zipper of her jeans. Then, he felt her hands traveling to the hem of his T-shirt, lifting it, and he moved to help her, wriggling out of it. 

The tall blond man let out a near growl as he felt the redhead's hands on his abs, rubbing at the hard muscles. His stomach seemed to pleasantly dance under her touch. He reached out to take hold of each of her hands in his own and kissed them one at a time, his gaze fixed to hers. 

"Wait right here..." he said softly, a smile touching his lips. He rose from the bed and went into the bathroom. 

Adam's heart was pounding so fast and hard in his chest. He couldn't believe it... He was going to get her. He was going to get to make love to Amy. He couldn't wipe the grin from his face. And then, something caught his peripheral vision. 

'Shit...' he thought. He'd blocked what had happened earlier from his mind, yet right there, at the very top of the garbage in the waste basket, was the used condom... The very condom he'd worn during his encounter with Dawn Marie. 

Acting quickly, the blond man gathered up handsful of toilet paper, then picked the sheath up from the garbage. He had to do this, as he didn't want to take the chance of the redhead coming in here and seeing it. He wrapped the condom thoroughly, then replaced it in the wastebasket, shoving it down under other refuse. Afterward, he washed his hands before returning to the diva. 

The confident smile returned to his face as he made his way back to the bed. 

"Now, where were we?" Adam asked, his arms encircling Amy's waist. 

"I think... just about here." The redhead laid back, pulling him down with her as they kissed. 

Part 18 

Back 


	18. Chapter 18

"Chris what are we going to do? I mean, how are we going to tell Jay?" 

Trish Stratus eyed her boyfriend with worry as she fretted over the situation. They'd been arriving back to their hotel room after a date, and from down the hall a ways, they'd spotted Amy entering Adam's room. 

"Hey, hang on, babe," Jericho said softly, his hands up as he eyed his girlfriend. "Why do we have to tell him anything? Besides, we don't know that anything happened, anyway." 

The little blonde stared at the man impatiently. She crossed her arms over her chest, her foot tapping a bit. 

"At nearly two in the morning? C'mon, Chris - don't play naive with me!" 

"Trish, shh..." The blond man reached out and gently pulled his girlfriend toward him, where he sat on the bed, pulling her onto his lap. 

"First of all, it's none of our business..." 

"None of our-" She cocked her head to stared into his clear blue eyes, a near lack of comprehension in her own brown ones. "But Jay is our friend," she reminded him. 

"True... but so are Amy and Adam - and besides, they've been sort of dating lately." 

"I know, but-" 

"Trishy," Chris cooed. "Baby, come on... you know it's not our place to interfere when we both know that to be the truth. Right?" 

"Well... right, but..." 

"Besides, didn't you tell me just the other day that Amy thinks she's falling for Adam?" Chris asked, reaching up with one hand to gently caress some locks of her blonde hair. He loved doing that, playing with her tresses. They were so soft, like silk, and he loved smelling her hair as well. 

"Yeah," she admitted, eyes momentarily downcast. Then, raising them to again meet his gaze, she plundered into a new direction. "But Chris, you didn't see Jay the other night, how upset he was when we saw Adam and Amy return from their date." She winced at the memory of her friend's obvious heartache as they'd seen the kiss. "He was so... crushed." 

Jericho nodded. 

"I can believe it... Guy's been pretty mopey lately. But it's between the three of them." 

"What if I talked to Amy?" Trish suggested boldly. "I know she likes him, and I can convince her to take a good look at him." 

Chris shook his head. 

"Damn it, you're too stubborn for your own good, you know? Jeez, woman!" 

The petite blonde shrugged. As far as she was concerned, it was he who was the stubborn one. 

"I can't help it," she said. "I can't forget about how sad Jay looked - and I don't know... something about the way Adam's been acting lately strikes me as..." She shook her head again. "I don't know, it's like he thinks he's better than the rest of us or something." 

"I haven't noticed anything like that... Sure it's not your imagination?" 

Trish smirked at him with aggravation. 

"Yes, I'm sure." 

"Okay... whatever," Jericho went on, raking a hand through his hair. "Even so, Trish..." He met her eyes seriously as he continued. "... I want you to promise me you won't start any trouble." 

Her eyes narrowed. 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"I don't want you to say anything to Amy or Adam and stir a hornet's nest, okay?" 

"Oh..." The little blonde let out a sigh. She didn't know that she could promise such a thing. 

"Come on, babe - forget about this and give me some lovin'." 

Trish couldn't resist that sweet expression on his face, his lips puckered. So, for the moment, she ignored the nagging voice in her head and crashed her lips to his. 

Part 19 

Back 


	19. Chapter 19

"Oh, my God..." 

Adam groaned with pleasure, his head back against the pillows, eyes closed as he gave himself in to the beautiful sensations. The feelings - both physical and emotional - the gorgeous redhead was invoking in him were overwhelming... It was all nearly enough to bring him to tears at just how perfect it truly was. 

And then, he opened his eyes, the urge to look down his body killing him. She was there, her red hair spread like a lovely fan over his abdomen and thighs as she continued to work magic on him. 

She raised her head just then, as though feeling his eyes on her. He gave her a small, reassuring smile and lowered one hand into her long hair, petting it, caressing it lovingly. He could see her beautiful, adoring lips curl into a smile before she lowered her head to continue - and he let out a moan as he felt her soft, slick, wet tongue lick a trail up the underside of his shaft. God, he was about to go mad... 

"Amy... Amy..." His voice came out in a breathy moan, and he prayed he wouldn't come right then. As much as he was loving this, he needed her to stop. He wanted to fill her, give her more pleasure than she'd ever known in her life - more pleasure than she even would know in her life. He wanted to make love to her so hard and long and bring her to orgasm after orgasm - leave a smile a mile wide on her beautiful face. 

She raised her head again, her right hand fisting over his throbbing erection as she met his gaze in the darkness. He gestured to her, and she released him as she crawled naked up to the head of the bed. 

The blond man sat up and met her halfway, his lips crashing to hers as he pulled her against him, his hands roaming all over her body. Damn, he couldn't get enough of her. They hadn't even had intercourse yet and already he couldn't get enough. 

She was still on her knees... What a delicious thought. He broke the kiss, a smile on his face as he whispered to her to stay put, and he moved so that he was behind her. He lowered one hand to her gentle, womanly folds, a groan escaping him as he felt just how very wet she was. Then, not hesitating for a moment more, Adam grasped himself, guiding his way into her entrance. 

Amy gasped at the feel of him fully seated inside of her, her breath nearly lost. God, he was really big, and rock-hard. She let out a soft whimper-moan as he moved in and out of her, starting at a slow pace, allowing her to adjust to her size. She reached forward, gripping the pillow beneath her head to brace herself. 

The blond man, sensing she was now ready, began to thrust harder and faster, a moan escaping him at how very good she felt. It was as though they were a perfect fit in every way. Yes, that was exactly accurate. They were so meant to be. A small smile touched his lips at the beautiful realization. 

The redhead began to move in front of him, whimpers of pleasure coming from her as she met each rock of his hips with thrusts of her own. She was so very close, and she wanted to hold onto the sensation, fight it for as long as she could. 

After a few minutes, the Canadian withdrew to change positions, and he gently laid her down on her back, hovering above her. He leaned down and placed his lips on hers, able to tell exactly what she was feeling. As he slid inside of her again, he gritted his teeth with the effort of attempting the same - holding it all back to bring them both even more pleasure. He thrust slightly slower than before, sweat pouring off of him and down onto her. Damn, she was a beautiful sight in her near ecstasy. 

"Come for me, sweetheart," he said softly, his voice husky as he lowered his head to hers. He pressed his sweaty forehead to hers, pressing a kiss on her lips again. "Come for me, beautiful..." 

She was unable to hold out any longer, but at the same time, she wanted that release - and she wanted to come for him, as he was requesting. 

Amy let out a sharp cry at the feel of her orgasm, his name leaving her lips as it drew out. 

Adam let out a soft chuckle, his own pleasure increasing tenfold. He called out her name as he released himself, the utmost bliss seizing him - and in all possible ways, not only physical. 

When it was over, he remained within her for a few minutes more, his confidence soaring along with his heart. 

Part 20 

Back 


	20. Chapter 20

Jay awoke the next morning actually feeling pretty good about himself. 

He couldn't help the smile that came and wouldn't leave. The evening he'd spent with Amy the previous night had been great. It certainly had been awhile since they'd hung out solo. Even thoughts of how Adam had interjected himself into their... Well, he couldn't really call it a 'date' - time together - couldn't dampen his mood. The tall blond man had disappeared and hadn't approached them again after that. 

Jay sang happily in the shower as he envisioned another night like that occurring again. And who knew, maybe Amy would go on an actual date with him. She wasn't technically Adam's girlfriend, after all. He only wondered if the redhead would feel strange about seeing two best friends. 

'Best friends...' The blond man smirked as those two words reverberated in his head. He was finding it pretty difficult to call Adam a friend, let alone best friend lately. The taller Canadian sure was acting like an ass lately. He was so arrogant, so full of himself, and frankly, Jay was getting sick of it. He thought he might just have to have a talk with Adam pretty soon. 

As it was, nothing could bring him down for the time being. He was still humming a tune as he got out of the shower. Quickly, he dried off, dressed, brushed his hair and shaved. 

He was looking forward to a nice, big hearty breakfast down in the hotel cafe. Maybe he'd run into Chris and Trish, or even Amy. That would be nice. 

Finally done with his morning bathroom ritual, the short-haired blond returned to the main room and snatched up his room keycard before shoving his feet into his shoes. Once he was done, he trotted to the door and let himself out into the hall... 

... And he froze. 

Jay's mouth went completely dry, and it felt as though his whole world collapsed. Lord knew, his happiness was definitely now gone. 

Just as he'd stepped out, Adam's hotel room door had opened, and his best friend was in the doorway - and Amy, clad in the exact same clothes she'd worn the night before - was in his arms as they exchanged a very passionate kiss. 

'Oh, my God... oh, my God...' he thought. He thought he was going to be sick. The fact that the redhead was in the same thing she'd worn last night could only mean one thing - they'd slept together. 

"Jay!" Adam's voice suddenly boomed out, and he clenched his jaw as he forced himself to look at the other man and the woman with whom he'd been growing to care more and more about. "Good morning, my friend. And isn't it such a beautiful morning, at that?" A bright and full, toothy grin spread across that ruggedly handsome face... And Jay couldn't help but wish he could just punch it right off. 

He shifted his gaze over to Amy, a somewhat sheepish expression on the woman's face. She bit her lip as their eyes met, and looked away quickly, and Adam grabbed onto her hand - possessively, it seemed to Jay. 

"Amy and I were just on our way down for breakfast," the tall blond man announced, the huge grin still adorning his face. "You're welcome to join us if you like." 

Jay was silent for a moment, and the redhead still hadn't spoken. The tension in the air seemed thick enough to slice through - at least for the two of them. Finally, the short-haired man found his voice. 

"If it's all the same," he began, suddenly not all that hungry, "I think I'll pass... Thanks, err... for the invite, though." 

Adam grinned again, his arrogance crystal-clear. It was as though he were saying, 'I win!' Jay felt as though he'd been kicked in the balls. He turned back around and headed into his hotel room. 

Amy gazed at the closed door, her heart doing flipflops in her chest. She simply stared, transfixed, until the tall blond man gently tugged on her hand that he was still holding. 

"Come on, Ames... I'm starving." A sly half-grin came to his face. "All that amazing sex really stirred up my appetite." He raised his eyebrows mischievously as the redhead met his gaze, then blushed. A tiny smile quirked at her lips. 

Neither of them noticed the pair of eyes that glared at Adam from a little distance down the hall. 

Part 21 

Back 


	21. Chapter 21

Amy didn't quite understand why she still felt so badly as she and Adam were seated at a table. They had gone down to the hotel cafe for breakfast and she suddenly felt as though she'd lost her appetite. 

She politely thanked the waitress as the woman handed her a menu. She began browsing through it as Adam chuckled. 

"I'm in the mood for a big enough breakfast to feed an army," he announced. "A full night of terrific sex always works up my appetite." He grinned, raising his eyebrows as she lifted her gaze to meet his eyes. 

The redhead blushed, a small smile coming to her lips. She didn't understand how it was possible for her to still feel at all shy around this man after everything they'd done the previous night. In those three hours of mind-blowing passion, he probably knew more about her body than her gynecologist did. And thinking back to the night they'd shared, she suddenly found herself glad she was sitting down, as her legs suddenly felt like jelly. It was enough to get her all wet just remembering. 

The waitress returned a few minutes later to take their orders. Amy had finally decided on French toast and a cup of tea, her appetite back to normal proportions. 

Adam took gentle hold of her hand, her gaze instantly traveling down. Then, as he spoke again, she looked up and directly into his eyes. 

"I want you to know how much last night meant to me, Ames..." His green eyes seemed to sparkle. "... It was truly something special - you are special," he continued, raising his left hand to place it against her face. He marveled at the softness of her skin, allowing his longer fingers to skim her cheek. 

She smiled, somewhat bashful and tried to speak, but he placed a finger against her lips, silencing her for the moment. 

"Wait - let me finish," he said softly. He smiled. "I just wanted to say that I hope this is only the beginning of a long, deep and meaningful relationship between us." 

The redhead blinked with the emotion she felt swelling inside of her. Her heart thumped so hard in her chest, she thought she might explode - but in a good way. She found herself practically speechless. 

"I... Yes, I feel the same way. I want what you want, Adam..." 

The tall blond man grinned, then the smile grew softer and smaller as he leaned across the table toward her. 

Amy's eyes stayed locked on his as she too moved forward, toward him, and their lips were mere inches apart when... 

"Good morning, you two!" 

A voice rang out, startling both of them, and the redhead pulled back in near alarm as she looked up to see Trish, who'd spoken the greeting. Right by her side stood Chris, his arm around the little blonde's waist. Jericho's face seemed to be wearing an expression of vast amusement. 

Inwardly, Adam was fuming. What was it about some people and their rotten sense of timing? He found himself agitated that Chris and Trish had interrupted this beautiful moment. 

"Good morning, guys," he muttered, hoping they wouldn't be able to see through the smile he now donned. And what was it with Jericho and that silly smirk on his face? 

Trish eyed Amy silently for a beat, then turned and stood on her tiptoes to whisper something into her boyfriend's ear. Adam found that rude and childish to do right in front of them - but he didn't utter a word about it. Then, the shorter blond man spoke. 

"So... What do you say we join you for breakfast?" 

The redhead looked from her friends to Adam, thinking how she'd wished it to just be the two of them. But the tall Canadian didn't seem disapproving of the request. Just as the thought entered her head, her new boyfriend turned back to face her. 

"Wanna grab our breakfast to go?" 

Her eyes widened, as she was surprised by the question and the fact that he'd voiced it in front of Trish and Jericho. 

"Um... only if that's what you want." 

Adam nodded, then rose from the table to approach their waitress, whom he spotted several feet away. The three still at the table watched him as he spoke to the woman, then he returned with a smile. 

Not ten minutes later, the new couple were gone to eat up in their room - and Trish Stratus was steaming. 

"Ooh, can you believe that?" 

"Baby, what do you expect?" Chris asked. "They're a brand new couple - they'll be in that honeymoon phase for awhile, so get used to it." 

The little blonde's face was a mask of anger. She looked toward the door through which Adam and Amy had so recently departed and then back at Jericho, a little pout marring her features. 

"But that was just... rude!" As she turned her head back toward the entrance, she gasped. 

Heading their way was none other than Jay. 

Part 22 

Back 


	22. Chapter 22

Lilian Garcia groaned with annoyance as she returned to the hotel room she and her boyfriend, John Cena, were sharing. She flung her purse down on the bed in a huff, displeasure etched on her pretty face and in her body language as she sat herself down. 

She felt like she was going to explode. It was bad enough the bastard had used her best friend for nothing more than sex, but the fact that she was supposed to say nothing about it really bothered her. The blonde ring announcer was not the type of person who kept her thoughts to herself when a person deserved to be told off. She sighed, shaking her head and raising both hands to her long hair. 

"Lil... Babe..." 

Lilian looked up as her boyfriend, who'd been in the bathroom, emerged. Cena looked concerned for a beat as he regarded her. She rarely looked so upset. He sat down on the edge of the bed beside her, wrapping an arm securely around her slender waist. 

"What's the matter, baby?" he asked. He leaned in closer, smelling her fragrantly sweet hair, following that gesture by pressing a kiss to her temple. 

"It's Dawn," the blonde replied, the anger she'd felt giving way for the worry coursing through her. She shook her head. Damn it, after sitting down in the brunette's hotel room last night and listening to her tell the sordid tale, she'd promised her best friend she wouldn't say anything. But John was her boyfriend, and she knew that letting it all out to him would make her feel better, at least for the time being. However, in spite of all that, she didn't know how long she would be able to keep her mouth shut toward him. If anyone deserved an earful, it was that damn Adam. 

"You're still upset about whatever happened to her last night?" Cena asked. "Aww, Lil... She's a big girl, and she'll-" 

"She had her heart ripped from her chest and shredded into a million pieces," the ring announcer blurted. She looked the dark-haired man straight in the eye as she spoke, her gaze hardening. "I didn't tell you what happened because she wanted it kept private. But..." She shook her head. "... I need to vent, even if it isn't my problem." 

John leaned in to press another kiss to Lilian's forehead, tugging her against his muscular chest. She smiled despite herself, as he always had a way of making her feel better whenever she was upset. It was like a magical power he possessed. 

"Go ahead and vent all you like," he said softly. "You know me - I'm no gossip. You know I won't say a thing to a soul." 

She nodded. 

"I know... It's just..." Lilian sighed again. "... I hate seeing things like this happen to people I care about." She paused again, then continued. "Remember how upset she was last night?" 

"Yeah." It was on the tip of his tongue to say that there was really only one reason a woman would cry like that, but he held it back. 

"She was alone in the bar last night, and she saw Adam come in." She raised her gaze to meet her boyfriend's blue eyes again, and Cena's expression seemed to show understanding, as if he knew exactly where she was heading with her friend's story. "She saw that he seemed upset, and she joined him. They were just talking, nothing serious, and then he kissed her." 

"Adam Copeland?" John questioned, and he arched a brow. "I thought he was seeing Amy." 

"That's what Dawn thought, and she asked him about it. He said he was interested in her but that it was only one-sided." She shook her head, anger displaying on her pretty features again. "But if he was telling the truth last night, that's not the case any longer - I saw them leaving his hotel room together earlier, and he was all over her," she explained. "And Amy didn't seem to mind one bit." 

"So, let me guess - Dawn ended up in bed with him at some point last night?" 

Lilian nodded. 

"Exactly... That bastard used her! She said he kicked her out of his room literally right after sex." The blonde woman shook her head, hatred coursing through her. She'd never once despised a soul in all her life, but after the way the blond Canadian man had treated her nearest and dearest friend, she thought it was quite possible she now did. 

"Whoa!" Cena exclaimed, shaking his head. "That's damn cold. I admit I used to be a player, but even I never did that." 

"I know," the ring announcer said, grateful that she'd been the woman who'd turned him into a faithful and very loving one-woman man. She shook her head. "Now, Dawn is feeling like shit, and when she's upset, I'm upset. And she has a problem with Adam, and guess what? So do I. I don't know how long I can keep my mouth shut, John... I feel like a pressure cooker right now as it is." 

Part 23 

Back 


	23. Chapter 23

Amy chewed her food slowly, but barely tasted it as she met Adam's emerald eyes. For some reason, she couldn't get the image of Jay's face from earlier, out of her mind. 

"So, then, you go up the turnbuckle and take him out with the Litacanrana," the tall blond man said. He'd been discussing strategy for their upcoming intergender tag team match for the houseshow that night. They would be facing Gail Kim and none other than Jay. 

"Yeah," the redhead agreed, "I remember about that spot. Adam..." she went on, abruptly changing the subject. "... Do you think Jay looked a little... I dunno... unhappy earlier?" 

A veil crossed the blond man's eyes, a wall of suspicion shooting up around him. All he could wonder was why she was thinking of such a thing, to say nothing about her worrying about the other man. Damn it, she had him, so what did Jay matter?" 

He shook his head, feigning cluelessness. 

"I don't know what you mean." 

Amy sighed and put her fork down. Were men really that oblvious, and when it came to reading their best friends especially? 

"When we were leaving this room earlier," she elaborated. "And he was leaving his. When... when he saw us together, he looked so..." 

Adam's stomach was churning with jealousy and rage on the inside at this point. But he refused to give any outward indication of his true emotions. What would this woman - this goddess - think of him if he let his hair completely down and saw that? If anything, it would probably scare her away. And he couldn't allow that to happen. 

As it was, he was damned relieved not to have seen Dawn Marie down in the cafe earlier. What a horribly awkward fucking mess that would be. 

All he knew was that Jay had better not get any ideas in that head of his - Amy was now totally his girl - his - and his lovely best friend would do best to know his boundaries. And yes, there was also that little matter of Dawn Marie. If that little brunette slut didn't keep her big yap shut about what had happened between them last night... If she tried anything stupid, such as trying to drive a wedge between Amy and himself... Well, he wasn't sure what he might do. 

All Adam knew was that he would snap. He would definitely and absolutely snap if anyone tried to come between him and the redhead. 

Jay sighed and rubbed wearily at his face. Why was it that he was suddenly feeling so tired? It was as though he could crawl back into bed and just sleep the rest of the day away. 

Trish reached out across the table to give the short-haired blond man's hand a sympathetic squeeze. She knew how hard it had to be for him, having just seen Amy leaving Adam's hotel room with the tall man. 

"Look, man," Jericho said, shaking his head, "if it bothers you this much, why don't you just talk to them about it? Adam's your best friend - I'm sure he'll understand." 

Jay shook his head and moved his hand away from his face as he responded. 

"Chris, have you seen Amy when she's with him? She's damn taken with him; it's like she gets all starry-eyed in his presence." He gave a small, short, derisive laugh. "And as for Adam... he's not exactly one of my favorite people these days." 

"Of course not," Chris said. "He's dating Amy." 

Trish frowned as she met her boyfriend's eyes. Didn't he get it at all? 

"No," she short-haired Canadian protested with a shake of his head. "No, that's not what I meant..." When Jericho gave him a questioning look, he explained. "... oh, come on - you don't see it?" 

"I see it," Trish piped in, the little blonde's expression darkening. 

"She sees it, Chris," Jay continued. "So, why don't you?" 

"I still don't know what you're talking about, Junior... So you might as well clue me in." 

The other man shook his head in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose as he went on. 

"Adam is being a damn prick lately," he said. "It's like he's got this competition thing against me. He acts like he thinks he's better than me." His hand clenched into a fist. "And right now, he's got Amy at his side and he's sticking it to me." 

"And don't forget how possessive he's been with her as of late," Trish added. 

"Look," Jay said resignedly. "I'm really not hungry anymore, so I'll leave you two alone." He rose from the table, his two friends eyeing him with concern. 

"If you need to talk some more-" 

He nodded, grateful. 

"Thank you, Trish... you're a true friend." He walked away after that, intending on returning to his room to grab some stuff and then head out. 

However, a moment later, Jay nearly collided right into a much smaller body - that of Lilian Garcia as the ring announcer and her boyfriend, John Cena, seemed to be going toward the cafe. 

"Sorry." 

"Hey, no harm done, man," Cena said, and they continued on their way. 

Part 24 

Back 


	24. Chapter 24

Adam groaned with pleasure as his arms bound around Amy's waist, pulling her tightly against him. They'd just returned to their hotel room after the houseshow, and he wanted nothing more than to just take her. 

The blond man backed the redhead up to the door, her back pressing into it as he lowered his head, capturing her lips in a blindingly passionate kiss. He smiled against her mouth as he felt her respond in an instant, her tongue swirling in his mouth. He had her. Oh, he had her, all right. And there was no way in hell Jay or anyone else was going to come between them. 

"Mmm..." Adam made a somewhat sad, disappointed sound as the diva suddenly pulled away a bit. He gazed down at her as she raised a hand to her lips, wiping around them with her fingers. There seemed to be a glint of amusement in her hazel eyes, and he arched a brow as though to question her. "What?" 

"I really should take a shower," she said, gesturing toward the bathroom halfway across the room. She hadn't gotten a chance to take one after their match at the houseshow, as they'd been in such a rush to leave. Oh, sure, Adam had had the opportunity to take one, but she'd gotten caught up in a conversation with Trish for awhile, and then the tall blond man had come to whisk her away. 

"Mmm..." he repeated, a smile cocking his lips. He ducked his head toward hers until his forehead was pressed to hers. "... sounds good. How about taking one together?" 

The redhead blushed brightly, lowering her head and averting her gaze from him. In spite of their relationship, and the very sexual nature of it, somehow she still managed to feel so shy around him. Honestly, she didn't know how it was possible. He'd seen and experienced pretty much every part of her body, and in more ways than one. 

"Um... Well..." She bit her lip bashfully, raising her head to meet his intense emerald gaze. "... I really just want to clean myself up," she said, cursing herself for how stupid that sounded. "Why don't I just jump in and we can go down to the cafe and grab a bite or something?" 

Adam's smile vanished, but he didn't want to show her his disappointment. Damn it, he just wanted to get her out of her clothes and have his way with her all night. But apparently, she was currently more hungry for food than she was for sex. He nodded. 

"Okay, you win," he said in an even voice. "Go take your shower. I'll be waiting right here." 

She offered him a grateful smile and started to step away from him, but he grasped hold of her hand, halting her. Amy turned back to meet his green eyes. 

"We'll have plenty of time for that stuff later," he said in a husky tone. A grin spread across his handsome face. He raised her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it and then turning it over to lavish her palm. 

The diva felt a ripple of pleasure climb up her spine, her breath all but lost. God, he made her feel so unbelievable. She could still hardly believe she had this man. He was so beautiful, so sexy and sensual - and the most amazing lover she'd ever had. 

"Most definitely," she finally managed to reply. She was practically breathless as she turned and trotted off to the bathroom. 

The moment she had departed within, Adam let out a rush of breath, his eyes closing. Damn, she made him hot. He was already rock-hard inside his pants. He managed to hobble over to the bed, his gaze traveling to the closed bathroom door. He could suddenly hear the water from the shower running, and damn it, he wished he were in there with her. He wished he were inside of her! 

The blond man shifted his gaze to the pronounced bulge in his pants and shrugged. Then, his mind made up, he undid the zipper and whipped himself out. At least he could take care of himself for now, which Amy was in the shower. And, as he'd said, there would be plenty of time for what he really wanted later... 

Part 25 

Back 


	25. Chapter 25

Dawn Marie stirred the spoon in her coffee cup absently, her mind a million miles away. She had a very sparse appetite as she sat there in the hotel cafe, a sense of hopelessness overtaking her. 

The brunette felt so low... She felt low and dirty and... used. Not to say that she was an angel or anything, but she'd never felt quite like this before. She wasn't in love with him or anything, but she had to admit to herself that she'd definitely liked him. If she hadn't experienced passing thoughts about him, she never would have allowed herself into his bed. 

She looked up abruptly as, strangely enough and on cue with her thoughts, Adam Copeland and Amy Dumas entered the establishment. All the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she watched the two of them together. It was quite obvious the tall blond man was absolutely smitten with the redheaded diva - and that stung more than she could have ever imagined. 

Dawn kept her gaze on the couple as they stood at the front of the cafe, waiting to be seated by the hostess. Adam was grinning down at Amy, adoration more than evident in his green eyes as he gazed at her. And then, as she continued to watch, the Canadian raised a hand to the redhead's face, his fingers caressing her cheek. It was so tender and affectionate a gesture that it tore at her heart. She shook her head, hatred, sorrow and regret all coursing through her. Why had he done it? Why had he invited her into his bed when he was so obviously head over heels in love with this woman? 

Just then, the tall blond man suddenly glanced her way, and Dawn held her breath, the spoon still as she held it in her right hand. Her brown eyes narrowed for a split second, then she looked away quickly. But despite herself, she looked back over at him. He was no longer looking at her, but the smile he'd donned moments before had vanished. Good - apparently, she was having an effect on him. 

Damn it... Adam cursed his dumb luck. It just so happened that Dawn Marie was here. What was she doing here now? Why did she have to be here when he and Amy had just arrived? He'd seen the look she'd given him, and he didn't like it. What was going on in that head of hers? And if she tried anything stupid... Anything at all... 

The hostess still had yet to come by and seat them at a table. The blond man started over toward the counter nearby, where people would order food to go. Amy arched an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look. 

"How about I just get us something to go and you go back up to the room?" he suggested. He hoped beyond hope that she'd agreed to it. He definitely didn't want to deal with Dawn Marie now, while Amy was here with him. If he'd been alone, then whatever... He could handle it - but definitely not with the redhead at his side. 

"Um... okay," she said with a nod. She wondered why they couldn't just stay here and eat, but she wasn't going to argue with him. Besides, she had to acknowledge, she liked the time they spent alone. 

"Steak good?" 

The redhead licked her lips, a smile following. 

"Sounds great." 

"Awesome... you go on back to the room and I'll meet you there in a jiffy," he said. He chanced a quick glance back toward Dawn Marie's table. Sure enough, she was still there. Why couldn't she just go away? 

Amy nodded and stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. However, the tall blond man pulled her flush against him, kissing her deeply and passionately. He hoped Dawn caught an eyeful. If this didn't send her a definite message, he didn't know what would. 

Afterward, the redhead was blushing brightly, a soft smile touching her lips. She cast one last lingering glance on him before turning away to leave. As she neared the exit, she raised a hand to wave back at him, and Adam smiled and waved back. Then, when she was gone, he turned and openly glared in the brunette's direction, only to see she'd already risen from her table and was preparing to leave. Obviously, she'd witnessed the kiss, and as far as he was concerned, it was just as good. He turned back to the woman behind the counter and accepted a menu to order the food. 

Ten minutes later, the blond man was sitting in a chair beside the counter, patiently waiting for his and Amy's meals when something eventful finally happened. Dawn Marie hadn't approached him. Instead, the brunette had merely left, probably on her way back up to her hotel room to cry her little heart out. A few minutes later, when Lilian Garcia and John Cena entered the cafe hand-in-hand, Adam hadn't given it any thought at all - until the blonde ring announcer made a beeline straight for him. 

"You son of a bitch!" she exclaimed in a loud whisper. Her face looked positively furious. 

Adam arched a brow, then frowned, not knowing what the hell Lilian's problem was. 

"What?" He glanced over at Cena, but the man was keeping back, not involving himself in whatever the hell this was all about. 

"Oh, you know what you did," Lilian hissed, her eyes narrowed. "And I know, too - I know all about it!" 

He shook his head, a small smile coming to his face as he stared up into the woman's angry face. 

"Lilian, I have no idea what you're gabbing about. So why don't you just get to the point?" 

"Asshole! I'm talking about Dawn Marie," she said, reducing her voice to an even more discreet level. "I know what you did to her, and seeing as she's one of my best friends, I don't like it!" 

Adam let out a derisive, sarcastic chuckle. So, the bitch had told people about the other night. Well, she better not have told anyone other than these two... Regardless, he decided to play innocent. 

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about... Are you sure that bleach hasn't seeped into your brain?" he remarked, the look of amusement still present on his face. 

"Don't you fuck with me, Adam Copeland," she said between clenched teeth, gesturing madly with both hands. "I know what you did, and you know it as well... And I highly doubt Amy would take it well if she were to find out." 

A veil crossed the tall blond man's green eyes at the obvious threat. Instinctively, his right hand clenched into a fist - and only then did he notice Cena react to him. The dark-haired man took a step forward, his expression angry. Adam glared at him and then shifted his gaze back to Lilian. 

"She'd never believe you," he spat. "So, if you decide to shoot off your big mouth to her..." A brilliant smile touched his lips as he held the woman's gaze. "... you'll only be wasting your breath." 

Before the ring announcer could reply, the woman who'd taken Adam's to-go order reappeared with a bag for him. The blond man paid for the food, thanked her and took the bag. Then, casting one last smile at Lilian, he turned and strode off. 

Part 26 

Back 


	26. Chapter 26

Jay hitched his gym bag higher over his shoulder, a small huff escaping him as he recalled seeing Adam with Amy that morning. God, how obvious could his best friend be? What a prick... And now, after spending a few minutes alone with his thoughts in his hotel room, the short-haired blond man felt he had to get out. He wanted to head to a nearby gym and work out - work off some steam. 

Jay frowned, taken aback by the fact that he had suddenly bumped into someone apparently passing him on his right side. He started to mumble an apology but then stopped in his tracks... 

... It was Dawn Marie Psaltis. And she was apparently crying. 

"Hey... Dawn. I'm sorry," he said softly. His gaze fixed on the woman's face as she ducked her head slightly as though to not let him see her. He cocked his head, sympathy washing over him. "Hey... What's wrong?" 

"N-nothing," she murmured, her head still down. All the brunette wanted was to just keep on walking, go on back to her hotel room where she could deal with her misery in private. But her feet seemed rooted to the floor. 

"Dawn Marie," Jay said softly, "I know we don't know each other that well, but you're crying... And I want to help - whatever the problem is." He reached a hand out to the diva's face, his thumb hooking beneath her chin and tipping her head up. Dawn had no choice but to look up into his kind blue eyes, her brown ones swimming with fresh tears. The blond man's heart went out to her. 

Dawn swallowed hard, wanting nothing more than to look away. But for some reason, she couldn't avert her gaze from his eyes. Something in those blue orbs made her feel oddly comfortable. 

"Can I help?" he asked gently as he lowered the gym bag from his shoulder. "If nothing else, I'm a great listener." He offered her a small smile, hoping she would smile as well. 

The brunette somehow managed the tiniest of smiles, although her heart still felt as though it were breaking. Then, nodding slowly, she met his gaze again. 

"Okay. I do need to vent a little." 

Adam was still feeling furious as he ventured back up to his hotel room. He couldn't believe the nerve of that little blonde bitch! Who did Lilian Garcia think she was! 

The tall blond man reached into his pocket for his keycard as he reached his door. Anger continued to swell and simmer within him as he swiped it through the door. He wished Cena hadn't been there when Lilian had gotten in his face. Had he not, Adam thought he might have grabbed the woman by the throat, or at least by the collar of her shirt. He would've told her off, issued a little threat of his own after she'd shot off her smart mouth to him. 

He pushed his way into the hotel room, his gaze instantly finding her... Amy. God, did the redhead look luscious, tempting. She was so incredibly delectable, and certainly a good way for him to release all of his pent up frustration and aggression. He kicked the door shut behind him and stepped inside the room. 

Amy rose from the bed upon which she'd been relaxing and came up to the table the tall blond man walked over to. The aroma of their steaks hit her nostrils, and her mouth began to water. God, she was hungry. 

"That smells so good." The redhead reached a hand out for the bag of food, but the blond man stopped her. 

"The food can wait," he said firmly, his voice thick and full of... something. 

The redhead looked up at him, her gaze finding his as he took hold of her wrist. He was definitely still in the mood, and for a beat, she was sorry she hadn't let him take that shower with her earlier. She was starving right now, and food was pretty much the only thing she could think of. But Adam obviously had other ideas as he backed her against the wall, his arms wrapping around her waist. 

The tall blond man lowered his head to hers, just lingering as he gazed into her lovely hazel eyes. She felt so good in his arms, smelled so fresh and fragrant from her earlier shower. Then, he lowered his lips to her neck, kissing and nipping at the tender flesh. As he lavished her, he pressed his body flush to hers, grinding his lower body against her. 

Amy moaned at his motions, her head swimming as she closed her eyes and gave in to the sensations. He was obviously hungry, too, but not for food. She responded instantly as Adam moved his lips from her neck to her mouth, returning his kisses with equal fervor. She still felt the sting of his nips at her neck and felt certain he'd marked her. Somehow, she didn't care. She couldn't care at the very moment. 

The tall blond man groaned with pleasure as he slid his hands from her waist, up the sides of her body to the swell of her breasts. God, he wanted her. He slid his hands back down, a soft moan escaping her, and raised the hem of her shirt. He felt her muscles dance beneath his touch and chuckled softly. 

The redhead sighed as she felt him tugging the garment then, and she willingly raised her arms to allow him to remove it. Her own hands went for his shirt as he attacked the clasp of her bra. When she was out of it, he lowered his head to her breasts, his tongue demanding as he prodded at one nipple with firm, then soft pressure. 

Amy swore at the feel of this, her body instantly responding. At the same time, as he was tormenting her like that, he was undoing the button and zipper on her pants. She reached down and tangled her fingers into his long blond hair, then moved her hands lower to the crotch of his jeans. 

Before the redhead knew it, they were both completely naked, and their lips met again in the most intense, searing kiss. Her breath was nearly lost as the passion took completely over. She whimpered as she felt the heat radiating from his throbbing hard-on. And then, he broke the kiss and reached down between them, his gaze concentrated as he guided his way to her entrance. 

"Oh, God," Amy moaned as he suddenly filled her. She was so stimulated at this point, she didn't even need a few seconds to adjust to his delicious intrusion. He seemed to know it as well, as he didn't start off gently but instead thrust quickly, roughly into her. Her head rocked back and forth against the wall. 

It went on and on for awhile, and then the redhead let out a soft cry as she couldn't hold back any longer. She braced her fingertips against the wall as she came, hooking one foot into his leg so as to hold him more firmly in place. She saw colors swimming behind her eyelids at the intensity of the orgasm, a louder moan chasing her softer cry. 

"Sweet Christ..." Adam swore, his teeth clenching with effort. She felt so amazingly good. It was as though they were made for each other - and hell, they were. He suddenly pulled out of her, and her eyes opened and peered up at him questioningly, but he sealed his lips on hers, kissing her more intensely than he'd done earlier. Then, afterward, he turned her around, pressing gently on the small of her back, and she bent over slightly as she got the message. He re-entered her, and a growl came from deep in his throat as he thrust even deeper into her. 

The tall blond man moaned loudly at the feel of being inside of her in this position. She was even tighter this way. It was almost too much for him to bear. However, he felt a measure of emotional satisfaction a few moments later, when she was suddenly crying out her pleasure to him again. He thrust through it, and he let out a soft laugh as she came again, then a fourth time. This was great... He wanted to bring her to multiple orgasms like no one ever could. Finally, he could hold out no longer as he felt the stirrings of his own climax. 

When it was over, his body was dripping with sweat. His breathing was still heavy, and he felt sated as he tried to prevent his body from collapsing against her. He placed a kiss on the nape of her neck, feeling a smile tugging at his lips. 

Amy was breathless as well as she straightened and turned to face him. God, she couldn't think straight. 

Adam kissed her, his long fingers gently combing through her red hair. He smiled as he pulled back, then placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. 

"Now we can eat..." 

Part 27 

Back 


	27. Chapter 27

Jay's face showed initial shock, then horror, anger and disgust as he listened to Dawn Marie's sordid story. He couldn't believe it... Yet at the same time, he could see it having happened. And he knew the teary brunette was not making all of this up. 

"I just feel so... used," Dawn murmured, her head lowering as she recalled the cold look in Adam's green eyes as they'd exchanged glances in the hotel restaurant. It was so horrible. 

"I know," the short-haired blond man said gently. His heart went out to her as he reached out with one hand, placing it on her shoulder. He felt sympathetic for sure, but he was feeling a number of different emotions right now. On top of feeling badly for Dawn Marie, he felt sickened and disgusted and furious about Adam's actions. His so-called best friend had done a horrible wrong against not only the brunette but also Amy. He knew Adam hadn't quite been the redhead's boyfriend per se when he'd slept with Dawn, but it was wrong nonetheless. And apparently, he'd picked her up while Jay had been hanging out with the redhead. What a prick. 

"And when I ran into them down in the cafe... it was as though he were rubbing my nose in it," Dawn Marie continued. She raised her head and met the man's kind blue eyes, fresh tears running down her cheeks. "I just feel like such a fool!" 

"Well, don't," Jay said firmly. The woman ducked her head again, but he placed his hand under her chin and tipped her face up so their eyes met again. "Listen to me, Dawn... You are a beautiful, desirable woman, and what he did to you was his fault - not yours." 

She sniffled slightly, blinking as she dared not to look away from him. 

"The thing about Adam..." Jay continued. "... Well, he's turned into a bit of an asshole lately. I'm not making any excuses for him. Hell, I don't even like him anymore." He shook his head, his gaze sliding sideways as he thought about the tall blond man. "Someone should really talk to Amy," he went on. 

Dawn Marie's eyes went wide at his words. 

"N-no... She would hate me!" 

"No she wouldn't..." 

The brunette reacted almost violently to his words. 

"Of course she would!" she cried, anxiety clearly written across her pretty face. "I don't want to antagonize her in any way..." 

"It's okay," Jay said soothingly. God, the woman was so jumpy and terrified. "I'm not going to say anything to her about you. Promise. But she should know what kind of guy Adam is." His blue eyes took on a somewhat faraway look. "She should see him for what he really is, see how much of an ass he's been toward everyone but her lately..." 

Adam gazed at Amy, a grin playing on his lips as he watched her. She was so beautiful... It was really amazing how he took such simple pleasure in the mere act of looking at her. 

They'd both finished their steaks, and now, another hunger again surged through the tall blond man. He cocked his head to one side as he eyed the redhead. He wished they had a bottle of champagne or something to celebrate - celebrate what? Hell, just the fact that they were here, together, and now together in general was enough to celebrate. Had they had some, he would've poured some on her gorgeous, shapely body and drank it right off of her in the middle of lovemaking. And just thinking about it was causing him to grow hard yet again. 

The redhead seemed completely guileless to the desire swarming through him. She sat there across the table from him, sipping a bottle of Country Peach Snapple and exchanged glances with him. A smile came to her lovely face, and Adam was gone... He couldn't sit here and continue on with this facade. He wanted her... And damn it, he was going to have her yet again. 

He rose from the table, and her hazel eyes followed his movement. She blushed as she noticed the pronounced bulge in his pants. God, was he ever not hot and horny? She innocently played it coy and oblivious as he stepped around her chair and directly behind it. 

Adam breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of her rich, luscious, fragrant red hair. God, she was beautiful - and so irresisible. He lowered his head to better smell the soft, silken tresses, his hands coming up to caress them. He felt the diva stiffen slightly under his touch as he moved one hand to her shoulder, the side of her neck. A second or two later, she noticeably relaxed. 

He smiled as he caressed and kneaded the muscles of her shoulders. And then, he moved his face closer to the side of her neck, his lips and tongue claiming the delicate flesh. He nipped at it as well, causing the redhead to close her eyes and lean back into his touch, her head tilting to the side he was currently focused on. He kissed her there again, then gently raised her up from her seat. 

Amy willingly allowed him to pull her up and into his embrace, her breath leaving her in a whoosh sound. Her head was practically spinning with the intensity of his passion as he captured her lips, his lips and tongue so demanding. He was harder as well, as she could feel him throbbing against her as he held her to him. God, he wanted to make love to her again - already... She could hardly breathe at the thought of it. He was, simply put, completely insatiable. 

"Mmm," he murmured, his breath deliciously hot as he stopped kissing her lips just long enough to speak, gazing with desire into her eyes. His own were nearly slits as he continued. "God, I love you... I can't get enough of you, and I love you." 

Her knees nearly buckled as he practically danced her over to the bed. 

Part 28 

Back 


	28. Chapter 28

Trish looked up as Amy suddenly entered the women's locker room. She caught her breath in her throat, the tiniest hesitation stopping her for few seconds. Then, casting it aside, she bounded over to her friend. 

"Hey... I was wondering - can I talk to you for a minute?" 

The redhead smiled. 

"Hey, Trish - sure." 

The little blonde gestured toward the door, as they were not alone in the room. The redhead got the message and followed her friend out into the arena hallway. 

"Look, I..." Trish kept her voice low, but decided not to beat around the bush. "... I know how happy you are lately, but there's something you really ought to know." 

Amy smiled brightly as she seemed to have heard only the part about her being happy lately. 

"Yeah... Adam is so great," she said, beaming. She turned to stare directly into Trish's brown eyes, her own hazel orbs gleaming. "And just between you and me - he's so insatiable! He just can't seem to get enough." She didn't even notice the cross of displeasure and disgust that entered the blonde's face as she spoke. "We made love four times the other night!" she revealed. 

Trish further wrinkled her nose as she silently wished Amy would keep that kind of information to herself. Normally, she would have giggled and enjoyed the dirt of their girltalk, but she couldn't find any amusement in such details - not since Adam had become such a jerk toward everyone lately. 

"Okay," she said, hoping that single word response would sway the other woman from gushing further about her new boyfriend - and, apparently, her and at least Jay's ex-friend. "Amy, I wanted to ask you something about Adam, ironically enough." 

The redhead arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. 

"What's that?" 

Trish bit her lip as, this time, she considered the best way to proceed. Inside, she was still steaming mad. But she wasn't sure the redhead would take the animosity in a positive way. Then, she just spoke. 

"Amy, have you noticed how strangely Adam has been behaving lately?" 

"'Strangely?'" the other woman echoed, as though the word or concept itself were foreign to her. "No... What do you mean, Trish?" 

"It's just that... Well, he's been acting really..." The little blonde chewed on the inside of her cheek as she searched her mind for an accurate word. The phrase, 'like a rude, obnoxious asshole' rang through her head, but she refused to voice it out of respect for her friend's feelings. She knew how nuts the redhead was about the tall blond man. Finally, she decided on what to say. "Well, he's really been alienating himself from some of us lately." 

"He has? I haven't noticed that," Amy replied, non-plussed. 

"Yes, he absolutely has," the tiny blonde said. She quickly thought about what Chris had suggested, about Adam merely acting strangely lately because of the whole 'honeymoon' period, what with his and Amy's relationship being so new. But somehow, she didn't buy it. 

The redhead shrugged, her eyes slightly narrowed. 

"How?" 

Trish hesitated for the briefest second, then explained. 

"Well, just the way he excused himself and you earlier when Chris and I were going to join you for breakfast." She made a face, then continued. "He was downright rude about it." 

The redhead dismissed her statement with a wave of her hand. 

"He only did that because he wanted us to be alone together," she justified. 

"Amy, listen to yourself!" the Canadian diva cried, by now so upset over it all that she forgot about being gentle and discreet. "You're already making excuses for him! And he doesn't even deserve them!" 

"What?" There was a hint of incredulity in Amy's voice and in her hazel eyes alike as she stared at Trish. "What the hell are you talking about?" Then, before the other woman could answer, she plundered on. "I think you're jealous..." 

"What?" This time, it was Trish's turn to stare in shock. 

"Yeah, you heard me!" Amy said, her arms crossing defensively under her breasts. "I think you're jealous that I have the same opportunity with Adam to have a fairytale romance like you and Chris have! And then, you'll no longer be the focus of everyone's attention - not to mention envy!" 

Trish scoffed at the redhead's words. They were just so ridiculous! But she supposed she couldn't really be angry with Amy. 

"Fine - you think that," she said calmly. "Just don't say I didn't warn you!" 

Amy glared after the blonde as she stormed away and back into the women's locker room. Her hands were clenched into fists, a frown on her face as she seethed. One thing was for sure - she did not want to go back in there while Trish was there. She held back a sob she felt begging to break free and bolted down the hallway toward Adam's locker room. 

Adam was just lacing up his wrestling boots when he heard the frantic knocking. He forgot about his task and stood up to answer the door. He hoped it was Amy and not some other, troublemaking woman and felt a smile tugging at his lips as he opened the door and confirmed that it was indeed the redhead. However, it quickly vanished and was replaced by concern as she walked inside. 

'Oh, shit...' he thought. Amy looked so upset, and he wondered why. He began to grown angry inside as he thought Lilian or even Dawn Marie herself might have approached her and said something they shouldn't have. 

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" 

Finally losing the battle against her emotions, the redhead collapsed against him and buried her face into his chest, sobs wracking her body. The tall blond man wrapped his arms securely around her, holding her tightly as he continued to wonder what the hell had happened. 

"T-Trish," Amy moaned. "We just had a big fight!" 

Adam's green eyes darted around quickly as he thought furiously. And then, he felt immeasurably relieved. Trish didn't know a damn thing about what had happened between him and Dawn Marie, and somehow, he doubted the brunette or Lilian Garcia had said anything to her. Thank God... 

"Aww, I'm sorry, baby," he crooned. He raised one of his large hands to her cheek, gently caressing it and wiping away the tears as he gazed down into her face. "Shh... Whatever it is, you two will patch it up." 

"It was about you." 

The blond man's heart nearly stopped. Could he possibly be wrong in thinking Trish didn't know? He willed his heart to slow down a second later as it pounded impossibly fast in his chest. 

"What do you mean, Ames?" he asked in a slightly shaking voice that he hated himself for. 

The redhead sniffled, reaching a hand up to wipe at some tears Adam had missed. 

"She thinks you've been 'alienating' yourself toward your friends," she spat bitterly. "And that you were rude to her and Chris earlier when they wanted to join us for breakfast." 

Somehow, the Canadian managed not to breathe out a sigh of relief. Instead, a tiny smile touched his lips. Thank goodness that was all this was about. 

"Is that all?" he asked. "Oh, Ames, don't let it bother you." He caressed his hand down her cheek and the side of her neck, her soft hair. A burst of tenderness and love consumed him. "I don't care what anyone thinks of me... or us - anyone. I only care about you, and about you and me." He lowered his head so that their faces were mere inches apart, smiling as he gazed into her slightly reddened eyes. 

Amy managed a small smile of her own. God, this man made her feel so good, and special and loved. He was like a godsend. 

"You know what, Adam?" 

"What?" He cocked his head to one side, wanting more than anything to kiss her. 

"I don't care what anyone thinks of us, either." With that, the redhead reached up to tangle her hands into his mass of long golden curls and pulled his head down to hers, kissing the breath from him. He responded instantly, and with utmost pleasure. 

Part 29 

Back 


	29. Chapter 29

"And so, now she's mad at me!" Trish exclaimed as she gestured wildly with both hands. Her pretty face wore a most displeased expression as she relayed the entire incident to Chris. 

Jericho shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose with the thumb and forefinger of his right hand. 

"You never should've said anything." 

"What? Oh, come on, Chris!" the little blonde cried, in shock that her boyfriend would say such a thing to her at such a time. "Amy is one of my best friends, and I'm not going to stand idly by and allow her to lose herself in a guy that's become nothing short of a prick!" She cast her brown eyes down for a beat, sorrow consuming her. "Or at least she was one of my best friends." 

Jericho reached for her hand and gave it a tender, affectionate squeeze. 

"She still is, babe. Come on, don't worry about all of this," he went on. "As I said before, Adam's just going through the honeymoon phase with her right now. Give it a month or two and it'll all blow over." 

Trish pouted. 

"I can't believe you still think that. Chris, haven't you noticed the way he's been treating Jay?" 

"Well, yes, I suppose-" 

"And he's been a downright asshole!" the diva cried. "To tell you the truth," she continued, crossing her arms under her breasts, "I don't even want to be his friend anymore. But then again, I don't think he considers us his friends anymore, anyway." 

"What? Oh, come on, Trish... Stop it," Chris said in a gentle tone. He tried to pull his girlfriend against him, but she wouldn't have it. She was clearly annoyed - and Jericho was beginning to wonder why, even if she was pissed with Adam, it seemed she was mad at him as well. This was just not a good situation. And quite frankly, if his girlfriend was going to be angry at him because of Adam... Well, Chris was beginning to resent Adam for that. 

Lilian nervously chewed on a cuticle on her left thumb. She wasn't sure exactly what to do. 

She and John were in the hallway, as she was preparing to go out there for the show to do her announcing duties. However, as they stood there conversing, she'd suddenly noticed the diva as she wended her way down the hall toward them - evidently heading for the women's locker room. 

The blonde nudged her boyfriend, giving him a look. 

"I'm going to tell her," she murmured. 

Cena nodded, not at all surprised by her words of intent. Lord knew, the whole Adam and Dawn Marie thing had been eating his girlfriend up lately. 

"Want me to leave you two alone?" 

"No," Lilian said, "that won't be necessary." 

As Amy neared them, she gestured to her. 

"Hey, Lilian. Hi, John." 

The little blonde couldn't even manage a smile as she greeted the redhead as well. She glanced around, from Cena to the area around them, and then back to Amy. 

"Can I speak with you privately for a moment?" 

One of the taller woman's brows arched at the request. This was the second time in less than an hour that someone had asked her that. However, she knew that, whatever Lilian had to say, it couldn't possibly be anything similar to what Trish had said. Deciding, she nodded. 

"Okay." 

Lilian eyed John for a beat, but the man didn't say a word. Then, as they started walking together, the blonde located a deserted room. She headed toward it, gesturing to Amy. 

"What's wrong?" the redhead asked when they were inside with the door closed. The ring announcer seemed disturbed about something. 

"Okay," Lilian began. "I'm not going to beat around the bush. I just think there's something you should know about your boyfriend..." 

Amy's stomach lurched at the other woman's words. Great... So, she'd been wrong. Suddenly, she was again burning with anger toward Trish - what in hell had the blonde been telling everyone about Adam! She frowned and crossed her arms, her patience already wearing thin. 

"Really? Well, what is it?" 

Lilian softened in spite of the obvious annoyance emanating off of the other woman. Suddenly, she felt horribly sad about being the one to do this - or that anyone should have to do it at all. 

"Amy... Adam slept with Dawn Marie the other night. She saw him in the bar, upset, and... Well, they had sex, and he treated her like crap." 

"What!" Now, the redhead's stomach clenched up and churned. What the hell was going on around here lately? It seemed as though everyone were against Adam, against their newfound relationship. Before Lilian could even open her mouth again, Amy spoke. "That's impossible! He was with me last night!" 

"You don't understand," the blonde said gently. "When you were with Jay - that's when it happened. Amy, Dawn told me all about it." 

The redhead's blood was boiling at this point. Glaring directly down into the other woman's eyes, she spoke again, in a low, menacing tone. 

"Well, it's a lie... I don't know why Dawn Marie would say such a thing, but it's a filthy fucking lie." 

Lilian flinched ever so slightly. It was obvious Amy wasn't going to believe her. She quickly exchanged glances with John, who merely shook his head. Then, she turned back to the other woman. 

"I'm sorry, Amy - but it's true." 

"Oh, save your breath!" the redhead cried, putting one hand out. She'd had just about enough of this. "Leave me alone... Just leave me the hell alone!" With those final words, she raced out of the room. 

Lilian and John exchanged sad glances. 

Part 30 

Back 


	30. Chapter 30

Amy didn't know how she did it, but somehow, she managed to keep from falling to pieces after hearing that awful story from Lilian. It was after eleven, and the show had finally come to an end. For that, she was glad. She'd been looking forward to getting the hell out of the arena all evening and returning to the hotel. 

After her conversation with Trish and then later with Lilian, she'd refused to stay in the women's locker room. She'd gone straight back there to retrieve all of her things and then went to Adam's. Fortunately for her, the tall blond man hadn't been there. She hadn't wanted him to see her looking so upset, because then he would surely have questioned her. And how in hell could she explain it to him? He would get angry, to say the least. How else would he react and feel with all these people telling disgusting lies about him? 

Now, as the two of them made their way down the hallway to leave the arena, she was acutely aware of her surroundings. Her gaze narrowed as she spotted Dawn Marie several feet away down the hall. She didn't know who she was angrier with - the brunette for having told Lilian such a filthy lie about Adam, or the blonde ring announcer for having been the one to tell her the lie. 

The tall blond man couldn't help but notice the way his new girlfriend was staring at a certain brunette diva in the hallway as they passed her. He swallowed hard as he averted his gaze from Dawn, his arm securely around Amy's shoulders as he hurried her along. The last thing he needed was for something to go down between the two women here. But then he wondered why he would think something would happen. Amy didn't know or suspect a single thing. 

They made it out of the arena without incident, entering the parking lot in no time. He was relieved when she didn't say a word as they walked to the rental car. She sure had been staring strangely at Dawn Marie. He wondered why. 

He unlocked the passenger's side door for the redhead, and without a word, she entered and buckled her seatbelt. He packed their bags in the trunk, his heart pounding quickly in his chest. He willed it to slow down to normal, but he couldn't shake the odd feeling. Something was happening, or had happened at the arena earlier that night, and Adam wondered if maybe it had something to do with the conversation Amy had had with Trish. 

The diva was still silent as he entered through the driver's side and slammed the door. He gazed at her as he did his lapbelt, wondering exactly what was going through her mind as she sat there with her hands in her lap. She looked thoughtful but he couldn't detect her mood. 

Finally, he made up his mind as he put the key in the ignition. 

"Hey... You okay?" 

The redhead looked up to face him. She seemed to force a tiny smile, then her gaze dropped somewhat. 

"Yeah." 

The tall blond man reached out and placed his hand palm-flat against her cheek. She was kind of cool to the touch. That sort of alarmed him. 

"You sure?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. 

She nodded, raising her left hand and touching his arm tenderly. Then, she moved it away after a beat and turned back to face foward. 

"I'm just tired. I think I'd like a hot bath back at the hotel." 

Adam considered her words, and a small smile slowly spread across his face as he turned the key in the ignition. A hot bath with her sounded so delicious. He wondered if she would invite him to join her and suddenly felt himself growing hard. 

'Down, boy,' he mentally told himself. 'At least wait until you get back to the hotel.' He put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking space. 

Part 31 

Back 


	31. Chapter 31

Amy slowly emerged from the hotel bathroom, a terry cloth bathrobe wrapped around her body, a towel around her damp red hair. She'd done just what she'd told Adam she was in the mood to do, that being soak in a nice, hot tub. She felt somewhat better now, as though all the filth and grime from earlier in the night had been scrubbed clean from her mind as well as her body.

She allowed her gaze to instantly traveling over to the tall blond man, who was lying in wait for her on the bed. He had the TV on, the remote control in his right hand. He looked so very peaceful that she smiled, but as she neared him more, she realized he had fallen asleep.

As she continued watching him, the horrible memories from earlier that night came rushing back to her. Her smile slowly faded, and she felt rotten all over again. She couldn't understand it. Why would Trish and Lilian tell her such terrible things? Trish was a close friend of hers, so why would the little blonde even think of telling her something so bad, something that would obviously have her upset? Why would she go and say those things? And Lilian Garcia... Well, the ring announcer wasn't really that close a friend to her, but Amy thought of her highly and the two of them definitely got along well... Why would Lilian go and tell her such things? And the diva's boyfriend, John Cena, had been right there as well, witnessing and overhearing every word. Why would he allow the blonde woman to tell her such horrible, hurtful lies?

The redhead stood there in her tracks, thoughtful for a few minutes. Her gaze focused on an uncertain spot on the floor, studying the carpet, and she soon came back to her senses. She wanted to go out for a little while, get some air. And she couldn't do that if she stayed here in her bathrobe.

Stealthily, the diva turned to her bag, which was on the side on a small shelf across from the bed. She rummaged within for a fresh change of clothing, grabbing a pair of panties, bra, comfy T-shirt and a worn pair of jeans. She tossed the towel in her hair aside, shaking out her damp hair before she hurriedly got dressed. Once fully clothed, she turned and went back to the bathroom for her hairbrush. Pulling it through her hair, she held her breath, hoping Adam wouldn't suddenly awaken and see her about to head out. Knowing him, he would either want her to stay put so they could have some fun indoors or go with her, and at the moment, she just wanted to be alone.

After several minutes, she stepped out of the bathroom, retrieving her shoes that were near the bed. She gazed back over at Adam, the blond man appearing sound asleep and incredibly peaceful. He looked even angelic in his sleep as he held the remote loosely in his grip, his long legs sprawled out before him on the mattress. His long blond hair was fanned out on the pillow, his breathing deep and regular. And as Amy continued to look down upon him, she realized that his eyelids were fluttering. He was dreaming. She couldn't help but wonder if he was dreaming about her.

Straightening up after she had her shoes on, the redhead turned and headed for the door. If she stayed here any longer, especially as she watched Adam sleep, she would never leave. She squared her shoulders, turning back for a quick beat to eye her new boyfriend one more time before slipping out of the hotel room.

The slight breeze lifted her long, still damp red hair as she walked outside. She crossed her arms as she made her way to the bench around back. There were a few other patrons currently present out here, enjoying the evening. Amy sat back and crossed her legs, getting comfortable. She was there for several minutes when a shadow suddenly fell over her.

"Hey," she said upon looking up. She managed a small smile and eyed the area directly beside her, as though inviting him to sit with her.

"Hi," Jay replied. He'd just decided to go out for some fresh air, and was surprised to see her here. He wondered where Adam was and how the tall blond man had actually allowed the redhead to slip out without him - or was he somewhere around, on his way back here to her?

"Sit with me, would you?" Amy asked. She felt a warmth within as he did so, although it seemed reluctant on his part.

"You out here alone?"

The redhead nodded.

"I just wanted to be alone for awhile with my thoughts."

"Oh..." Jay said. "... Sorry about that."

"No, it's okay," Amy said, sighing. "I'm actually glad you found me out here. The truth is, I need to talk to someone."

The short-haired blond man frowned for a beat, wondering what was up. She looked... sad. Somehow, he knew whatever had happened, it had everything to do with Adam.

Ever so reluctantly, the diva began to explain what had happened that night.

Part 32

Back


	32. Chapter 32

After spending a good, solid two hours with Amy, Jay returned to his hotel room and shook his head. He couldn't help but wonder how he'd done it.

The redhead had sorrowfully explained what had occurred earlier that night - how she'd gotten to be so stressed out over first Trish complaining to her about Adam's attitude. And then, later, even more upsetting to her, Lilian Garcia had just come out and told Amy about Adam and Dawn Marie... But the fiery redhead obviously didn't believe it, at least by her insistence. He'd held his tongue when she'd told him about that - hell, he'd literally had to bite it to keep from confirming that Lilian had been the truth. He knew it would break her heart if he'd said that. At the same time, Jay couldn't help but wonder. He really wondered if, deep down, Amy really knew that what Lilian had told her about Dawn Marie was true.

But he couldn't be sure. He thought about his one-time best friend, how the redhead had explained that he'd fallen asleep in front of the TV back in their hotel room. What an asshole. He couldn't understand how the tall blond man could risk screwing up his newfound relationship with Amy. She was the most adorable and amazing woman in the world. If only Adam hadn't butted in when he'd made his return. Jay had been preparing to ask her out, and to have a serious talk with her about how he really felt. But Adam had to go and ruin his chances, just like he had back when they were in college. He shook his head again as he thought about it.

He entered the hotel room bathroom, washing his face and catching his reflection in the mirror. To his own vast surprise, his eyes looked slightly haunted. He knew the reason behind that, however, and mentally acknowledged it was because he needed to confirm what Lilian had said to Amy. The redhead didn't believe the truth, but she deserved to know it indeed was the truth. He only hoped he would have the guts to tell her, because he doubted he would. But how could he? He would no doubt break her heart in the process.

'Wait a minute,' he told himself. He wouldn't be the one breaking the redhead's heart - no... That would be Adam's honor, and Adam's honor alone. After all, he was the one who fucked up. He only hoped his 'best friend' wouldn't try to start any shit with him if any names were mentioned.

Soon after, Jay returned to the main portion of his hotel room. Thoughts of Amy were still with him as he climbed into bed and got comfortable. He fell asleep feeling concerned about the redhead.

Amy emerged from the bathroom and made her way to the bed, her gaze trained on Adam. Although she could plainly see that he'd awoken sometime during the night to turn off the television, strip off his clothing and get under the blanket, he was once again asleep. She smiled slightly as she slipped into the bed beside him. He must have had one hell of a night himself to be so out like a light.

She was under the blanket and comfortable, her eyes closed for only mere moments before she felt his arms encircling her.

"Where were you?" he asked in a soft, husky voice.

"Just out for-" Before she could finish, his hot lips were pressed to hers in a demanding, passionate kiss. She let out a muffled sigh and gave up as she felt his tongue penetrate her mouth.

Part 33

Back


	33. Chapter 33

"Hey... Can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

Dawn Marie gave a slight start as she looked up into the kind, placid face of her friend.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to startle you, hun."

"No... It's all right, Lilian," the brunette replied, her right hand raising to her brow, her eyes fluttering closed for an instant. "I'm just a little jumpy, and I didn't see you."

The blonde woman nodded, caring and sympathy in her eyes at the same time.

"I understand."

Dawn Marie rose from the chair, abandoning her nearly empty plate and began to follow the other woman out of catering.

"What's going on?" she asked softly.

Lilian cast her glance all around the arena hall.

"Not out here," she said discreetly. No one was watching them or even paying them the slightest heed, but she still felt paranoid. Quickly, she ducked into an abandoned locker room. She ushered Dawn inside, then shut the door behind them and flicked on the light.

"Now... I don't want you to get mad at me, but there's something you should know."

The brunette arched a brow questioningly, her heart pounding fast as she realized what her friend might be getting at. But Lilian had given her her word and had promised not to say anything to him. She was more than a trustworthy friend - but had she actually gone and undermined that trust?

"What are you talking about?"

The blonde blinked, sympathy all over her pretty face. Then, after the briefest hesitation, she spilled.

"I told Amy about you and Adam."

"You what?" Dawn cried, incredulous. Her brown eyes widened as she eyed her good friend in shock, and anger slowly seeped in. That was one thing she'd never expected nor anticipated. She'd thought if anything, Lilian might approach Adam to confront him about how he'd treated her... But Amy? Her mouth suddenly went ash-dry.

"I'm sorry," Lilian said with humility. "I didn't do it to hurt you in any way." She cocked her head to the side as she searched Dawn's face, silently pleading with her friend to not be too angry with her. "I like Amy - you know that. And I felt she deserved to know the truth - that her boyfriend is a no good, stinking, rotten, cheating creep." Her normally soft features hardened with those words but softened again as she grew sad. "But she didn't believe me anyway," she finished.

Dawn Marie kept her gaze on Lilian, silence reigning supreme as she was now at a loss for words. Then, a slight memory from the previous night returned to her.

"So that's why she gave me that look."

"Pardon?"

"After the show last night," Dawn explained, "Adam and Amy passed me by in the hallway - and I could have sworn she gave me the dirtiest look."

"Oh." Lilian bit her lip, thoughtful for a moment. Then, "Well, she did say you must have lied to me when you told me about Adam."

The brunette's eyes grew wide again.

"I didn't!"

The blonde placed a hand to her distraught friend's shoulder."

"You know that, and I know that... Hell, Adam knows that. But Amy doesn't. Honey, she's in deep trouble - because she's so in love with that jerk, she thinks he's perfect and can do no wrong."

Dawn Marie looked down at the floor, feeling defeated.

"So, that means one thing..."

The brunette looked up slowly at the other woman's words, which had a ring of sudden excitement to them.

"... We'll just have to get him to admit in front of her that he's guilty."

The words reverberated through Dawn's head, echoing and bouncing off the recesses of her mind.

"Yeah, we'll do just that," Lilian said with a smile.

Part 34

Back


	34. Chapter 34

Amy felt small shivers chasing their way up her spine as she stood in front of the vanity mirror in the hotel room, brushing her long red hair. It was morning, and she had just taken a shower. Adam had already woken up and showered before she'd even gotten up, and now, she occasionially eyed the blond man in the mirror as he sat on the edge of the bed several feet behind her.

It felt nice to have him watching her so intently. It was as though he truly couldn't get enough of her - not only in bed, but even just looking at her. The intensity in his forest-green orbs as he eyed her in this simplest of tasks just about made her go all weak in the knees.

"How about we go down to breakfast in an hour?"

All of a sudden, the tall blond man was up and directly behind her, his breath hot against her neck. Amy stopped in mid-brush as his strong arms slowly wound around her waist, holding her securely against him. His lips were at her cheek, her ear, the side of her neck alternately. Her breath left her in a soft gush as she grew almost weak against him. My God, he was insatiable.

"My God, Adam," she breathed. His hands were already roaming all over her body. "I'm actually... kind of hungry."

"So am I," he replied softly, his lips at her ear. He was already rocking his hips against her.

The redhead turned around in his arms, her hands coming up to toy with his long blond hair. She giggled slightly and spoke again.

"I'm serious," she explained. "No, I'm really hungry. If I don't get some breakfast inside of me soon, I'll faint."

Adam's handsome face brightened with a sly grin.

"I'll get something else inside of you in no time." He lowered his head to hers, his lips hovering just over hers.

Amy pulled out of his embrace abruptly, and she failed to notice the combined look of displeasure, hurt and aggravation that suddenly crossed the Canadian's face. She made her way over to the bed to retrieve her shoes and quickly slipped into them.

"No, I mean it," she said, turning back to her new boyfriend. "There's plenty of time for that stuff later. My stomach is growling like crazy."

The tall blond man sighed. The truth was, he was extremely disappointed. He'd already developed a raging hard-on inside of his blue jeans, and he'd wanted nothing more than to get out of his clothing, get her out of hers and get inside of her. Now that she was rejecting him, what was he supposed to do? He supposed he could make a quick dash to the men's room down in the hotel cafe and utilize his hand, but being inside of her would be miles better.

"Fine," he said shortly. He grabbed the room key sitting on the dresser and started for the door. "Let's go eat."

Amy eyed him almost sheepishly, a slightly sinking feeling coming to her as she could swear she detected he was angry with her. She bit her lip and headed for the door, slipping just past him and out into the hallway. Her stomach quickly began to hurt as he shut the door and they made their way down to the cafe in silence.

Dawn Marie drummed her fingers nervously on the table's top. She glanced at her watch and realized she had done this for possibly the twentieth time in the last five minutes. She was in desperate need of her morning coffee and hoped the waitress would hurry up with it.

The brunette glanced across the cafe and caught the gaze of Lilian. The blonde and John Cena were sitting together at a booth on the other side of the establishment. They had gone over everything so precisely, ironed out all the plans and seemed to have worked everything out to perfection. Pretty soon, the actual test would take, and she hoped she could handle her nerves.

She glanced over at the door as someone made their entrance. It wasn't them... Instead, it was Jay Reso. He instantly seemed to read something in her eyes as he caught her gaze. It was as though he were offering her some assurance - and he didn't have a clue as to what was about to transpire.

The short-haired blond man strode directly over to her, a guiless expression on his placid yet concerned face. He didn't sit at her table, instead opting to stand just over her.

"Hey... How are you doing this morning, Dawn?"

Dawn Marie met his kind blue eyes. After the conversation they'd had the other night, she knew she could trust him. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Jay. Thanks." She glanced down, hoping she didn't look too conspicuous by the action. She hoped it wouldn't show. He was a really nice guy, and she wouldn't be averse to explaining what was currently going on, but now definitely wasn't the time - not when Adam and Amy were most likely due here for breakfast within minutes.

She glanced over to her friends' table and briefly met Lilian's eyes. The blonde looked away quickly and resumed the conversation she was having with Cena.

"I just wanted to let you know," Jay went on, "if you need a friend to talk to again, I'm always here." He smiled.

Dawn felt an easy smile coming to her lips. She really felt appreciative and realized she'd made a fast friend during such an emotional time. She was grateful.

"I know... Thank you," she replied softly. She looked away again, and Jay seemed to take that as some kind of hint.

"Well... I'd better go," he said, hooking a thumb over his shoulder. "I was going to eat and run - I have a little errand I need to run," he explained.

The brunette nodded, hoping the relief she felt didn't show. She really needed to be alone when she did this. Any other way would make things look too suspicious.

Almost immediately after Jay her table, Adam and Amy entered the place. Dawn Marie straightened up in her chair and daintily sipped the coffee she'd finally been served as she subtly kept her eye on them. Neither seemed to notice her as they were seated at a booth, and for that, she was glad. So far, things were going all right.

Part 35

Back


	35. Chapter 35

Adam had pretty much all but forgotten his aggravation as he and Amy made their way to the hotel cafe. He just couldn't stay mad at her for long, for the life of him. She was just too bright and sunny, and she made him happy. It was cheesy, but she brought rainbows into his gray skies.

His cheery disposition quickly waned, however, as he caught sight of some of the people who happened to be present in the restaurant. He could have laught at the irony of it. Over at a booth in the farthest area sat Lilian Garcia and John Cena. Then, at a table alone and toward the back of the restaurant near the kitchen, was Jay. Adam eyed his best friend suspiciously for a beat, wondering where Chris and Trish were. Lately, it certainly seemed as though the short-haired man was spending a lot more time with them. And then finally, his stomach nearly turned over as his gaze fell on Dawn Marie, also sitting alone and sipping a cup of coffee. His suspicion rose to epic proportions as he wondered why she wasn't sitting with Cena and Lilian. Something was up around here - he knew it. What exactly that was, however, was a whole different story.

"Right this way," the hostess said with a smile as she carried two menus and led them to a booth blessedly at the other end of the establishment. The only bad thing about being way over here was that one of them would be facing the direction in which they would have a perfect view of all those people he wasn't feeling too fond of lately. He decided that would be him - he would face the meddlesome, annoying foursome.

"Thank you," Amy said gratefully with a smile. She opened her menu and looked up into the tall Canadian's eyes before shifting her gaze back to the contents. "I'm starving."

"Well, you go and order anything and all you want," Adam said with a wink. He felt more at ease now and decided not to let any of them get to him. It was strange, but just sheer coincidence, that all of them were here right now. And why should he let their presence bother him? Except for Jay, none of these people had ever meant a damn thing to him. Besides, Amy was the one who was important.

They hadn't even ordered yet when the hostess headed back in their direction.

"Excuse me," she said gracious. "Are you Miss Amy Dumas?" Her friendly gaze was trained on the redhead.

"Yes," came the reply, a look of uncertainty crossing the pretty diva's features.

"There is an emergency at the check-in desk that requires your immediate attention," the woman replied. She handed Amy a small slip of paper she held in her right hand.

The redhead exchanged glances with Adam, who frowned. What could this be all about? She decided she had to find out immediately. After all, if it was an emergency, it could be very serious. She hoped nothing had happened to her mother...

... She stood up and thanked the hostess. Then, turning back to the blond man, she spoke again.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. You stay here and go ahead and order without me if I'm not back in ten minutes."

Adam shook his head and raised a hand in protest.

"But-"

"No, it's okay, Adam," she insisted. "Do it. I'll be back as soon as I can." She offered him a smile in spite of her nervousness over the situation - whatever it might be - and briskly hurried across the floor and exited the cafe.

The tall blond man sat there, full of wonder and suspicion as he glanced around at the others he'd felt such disdain for. Jay didn't seem to be paying any attention and had his nose in a menu. Cena was apparently talking to Lilian, his back facing, but the blonde woman was glancing his way. She didn't seem to be listening to her boyfriend. And then, there was Dawn Marie...

... The brunette was outrightly staring at him. He pressed his lips together tightly, annoyed by that. For how unwavering a gaze it was, she almost seemed to be beckoning to him.

A waitress headed over to the table, but Adam waved her off.

"Excuse me," he said, getting up and sliding out of the booth. He had to get to the bottom of this bullshit with Dawn Marie, and do so before Amy returned. And so, he made his way directly to the woman's table and sat down across from her.

"What do you think you're trying to pull?"

"Excuse me?" Dawn said innocently, looking up at him, confusion written all over her face.

"Don't play dumb with me," Adam snapped in a loud whisper. He raised both hands to his face as though using them as blinders, but for any witnesses rather than for himself. "I see you with those big dewy eyes of yours watching me - and sorry, sister, but it's not gonna work."

Dawn Marie's heart was pounding impossibly fast. She couldn't believe it... Was he going to offer her exactly the words she wanted him to say? Lord knew, he'd already spared her from going to him when he came over to her instead.

Squaring her shoulders, she looked him straight in the eye.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't," the Canadian scoffed. His expression grew angrier still as he lowered his voice. "Look... What happend betwen us the other night was strictly a good fuck. I don't care about you, so get over it."

The words stung her, but the brunette swallowed and spoke again.

"So... What you're saying is... You used me."

"Yeah," Adam agreed. "I used you. Amy was out with my so-called best friend, and that's the only reason it happened." He glared at her for a beat, then leaned closer, his green eyes glittering menacingly. "And from now on, you're gonna just fuck off - understood?"

Dawn Marie's heart was still thundering, yet she felt a strange calmness.

"Perfectly," she replied in an even tone.

The tall blond man smiled and gave a nod of triumph as he rose, then made his way back to his own table. He didn't look back once.

The brunette looked away from him as she dug into her purse for some bills to pay for her breakfast. Without even caring that she was leaving the waitress an overly generous tip, she stood up to leave. Her gaze briefly met that of Lilian's, but not a word was spoken as she headed for the exit.

As she continued walking away, instinctively she reached up to pat the tape recorder she'd hidden under her clothing.


	36. Chapter 36

Amy shook her head and shrugged to herself as she headed back to the hotel cafe and to Adam. Someone had to have played a dumb prank on her - no one at the check-in desk had requested her presence! 

Normally, the redhead wouldn't have minded something like that all that much, but at the moment, she was starving. And if she hadn't bought into the note about being wanted at the front desk, she'd have been eating by now. 

By the time she was almost there, she caught the gaze of another WWE diva who looked to have been leaving - and the fine hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Dawn Marie eyed her seriously, appearing to be rushing somewhere. Amy tried not to openly glare at her this time, but she sure wondered what Dawn was hurrying from - or racing to. Very fleetingly, she considered confronting the brunette about her allegations concerning Adam. Amy just couldn't understand how the woman even had the sweet Lilian Garcia buying into it! 

Instead, she quickened her steps as she approached the cafe. Adam saw her instantly and stood up in a gentlemanly fashion, waiting for her to sit. 

"That was fast... What did they want you for?" he asked. 

She shook her head with exasperation. 

"Nothing... It was all a stupid hoax!" 

"That's strange..." the tall blond man said. "... I wonder who would do such a thing?" 

-------------------------------------------

Halfway across the cafe, Lilian glanced up as she vaguely overheard his words. Neither Amy nor Adam noticed. 

_"What happend between us the other night was strictly a good fuck. I don't care about you, so get over it."_

The recorded voice still hurt when Dawn Marie played back her and Adam's conversation from earlier in the day. 

Lilian, of course, instantly noticed the wince that crossed her good friend's face. Damn that Adam Copeland to hell! How strange that she had always thought of him as a nice, decent man - up until now. 

"Honey, that's it," she said after giving the brunette a consoling hand. "You got him! I really think you should be the one to play it for Amy." 

"Me? Lilian, I think it's a safe bet to say that the woman now hates me!" 

The blonde shook her head. 

"Nonsense... She doesn't hate you." 

"I passed her on my way out of the cafe this morning," Dawn told her. "And she must have been on her way back. Our eyes met, and she looked so hostile." 

"Naturally," Lilian countered. "She thinks you made up a lie about sleeping with her boyfriend." 

Dawn Marie rolled her brown eyes heavenward. 

"Lil, it'll never work... If I even approach her, she'll either go the other way or try to beat me senseless." 

The ring announcer stubbornly shook her head. 

"No, no... She's a reasonable person. I'm sure she'll hear you out. If she starts to protest, you just tell her you have evidence to back up your claims." 

Dawn looked at her friend, crestfallen by now. She seemed so insistent that she do this herself. But what if Lilian was wrong? Then what? 

Wordlessly, she shook her head. She felt on the verge of giving up. It was late, anyway, and she wanted to return to her own hotel room. 

"Fine... Look, I'm tired." She started for the door. "Goodnight, Lilian... John." 

Cena, from across the room at a corner table where he'd been sitting, looked up and waved. 

Lilian walked her to the door. 

"Just be strong," she said. "And let me know how it goes." 

The brunette nodded, then stepped out and into the hallway. And then, she got the solution to her dilemma as she spotted none other than Trish Stratus partway down the hall. 

Dawn Marie bit her lip as she merely watched the other woman for a moment. Then, her mind making a swift decision, she practically ran toward her. 

"Trish!" 

The Canadian diva looked up at the loud whisper of her voice to see the brunette. They'd never really talked all that much, but Trish knew Dawn Marie was a close friend of Lilian Garcia, and she'd always though of her as nice. 

"Hey, Dawn." She smiled uncertainly as she caught the expression on the taller woman's face. 

"I need to ask a favor of you," the brunette said, her tone serious. "Please." 

The blonde arched a sculpted brow. 

"What's the matter?" 

"Not here," Dawn Marie said. She gestured to the smaller woman with one hand. "I'll explain in my hotel room... Come on." 

Trish blinked in confusion but didn't dare refuse Dawn's wishes. For some reason, she had to knonw what this was all about. 

"Okay," she said, and she followed the brunette. 


	37. Chapter 37

Amy woke suddenly to the sensation of being kissed. She moaned as warm, moist lips trailed over her neck, shoulders and bare breasts alternately, wrapping her arms around his neck and curling her fingers into the soft, fine long blond hair.

Adam was so insatiable, it took her breath away. They had made love earlier that night, and yet he was already hungry for more. She suspected it wasn't too many hours since the earlier encounter, as she was actually quite tired. But she definitely wasn't one to complain in this instance.

She kissed him back ardently, unbelievable sensations shooting through her body as she felt him twitching against her. He was already rock hard, but he'd probably been so for awhile at her guess.

"Amy, Amy..." Adam whispered. His breathing was heavy as he broke the kiss for mere seconds to speak. "... My God, do you know what you do to me?"

She laughed ever so softly.

"I think I do," she replied, one of her hands snaking down to cup his hard-on.

He chuckled almost wickedly and kissed her again, harder and more forceful this time - and she relished every second of it.

"I love you," the blond man whispered as he raised his lips from hers again.

The redhead's breath caught in her throat. He loved her... That, more than anything else, totally blew her away.

"I... I love you, too," she murmured as their noses touched in a nuzzling fashion. Then, they kissed again.

Amy could barely think as Adam trailed his lips over her bare skin. He could do some incredible, amazing things to her body, that was for sure. She thought about the admission of love she had just given him in return to his own. She did love him.

She felt him pressing into her a moment later, his throbbing hardness just at her entrance. He merely brushed the tip against her, driving her pleasantly to the brink of madness as she became more wet. But before too long, he was pushing inside of her fully, filling her. She sucked in a breath at the feel of it.

Adam thrust hard and fast as the redhead reached back and grabbed his ass, as though she were trying to quicken his pace. He smiled as he felt her shapely legs wrap fully around his waist, drawing him even more deeply inside of her. She was exactly like him - she couldn't ever seem to get enough. And he loved that; he relished it.

He lowered his head to capture her lips in the most searing kiss. He loved the way she tasted as he swirled his tongue around hers, his teeth alternately nipping at her swollen lips.

Amy moaned following that kiss, and she gripped him even more tightly with both her hands and her legs, meeting every single one of his thrusts with upward motions of her own. Soon, she was crying out loudly as the orgasm hit, her head going back with the ecstasy.

"Oh, yeah..." the tall blond man crooned. "... Come for me, baby. I love it when you come." He basked in her climax, not slowing down the speed of his thrusts for even a second as he brought her there yet again. He wanted to bring her to orgasm again and again and again... And it seemed he was succeeding as she nearly screamed with the pleasure.

It was too much for Adam to bear. She was so damned beautiful, and sexier than ever in the throes of passion that he suddenly gave in to his own peak. He cried out just as loudly as she did and nearly collapsed atop her as he spilled into her.

After, she laid her head on his sweaty, muscular chest and listened to the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat. Not even for a second did she think that everything would soon come crumbling down.


	38. Chapter 38

Trish's face reflected plenty of indignation and anticipation as she played the tape. Her brown eyes stayed locked on his blue as the voices spoke over the small tape recorder, not once wavering as she gauged his reaction.

"Wow," Chris said. He seemed momentarily speechless as he listened to his friend's voice as he talked to the woman. "That's unbelievable... If I hadn't heard that with my own two ears, I probably would never have believed it."

"And that's exactly why Amy needs to hear this," the little blonde said. "She probably would react the same way. But what a pathetic bastard!" Abruptly, Trish snapped the tape off with a flick of her thumb. It sickened her to listen to it at all. She couldn't believe this was the man her friend had fallen so hard for - the man she had once considered a close and dear friend of her own. Although she'd changed her opinion of him awhile before, she felt as though she had been betrayed... betrayed because she thought she'd known Adam Copeland - yet, apparently, she didn't. What she heard in his voice on the tape Dawn Marie had given her was a vile, despicable man who had no compunctions about crushing another person's soul and heart. It was horrible.

Jericho arched an eyebrow, though not in surprise. He knew his girlfriend so well. She would play this tape for Amy, all right. Trish valued her friendships and felt that friends needed to know the truth, regardless of how it might hurt. As far as she was concerned, knowing the truth was far better than being shielded from it. And she felt that way even about truths that hurt. In the long run, it was for the best.

"Are you sure that's the best way to go about this?"

Trish stared at Chris. For a moment, she seemed on the verge of being speechless, but then she spoke.

"How can you even think to ask me that?"

Jericho shrugged, regretting what he'd said. He knew it was no use in trying to get his girlfriend to allow Amy to find out about this from the direct source.

"Nevermind. Yeah, she probably wouldn't believe it unless she heard that tape, anyway." He swallowed, looking away for a second as an uncomfortable feeling came over him. This was not going to be pretty when Trish approached Amy. "So, when are you going to do it? When are you going to go see her?" he asked.

"As soon as possible," the little blonde replied, the small tape recorder still clutched in her hand. "I just hope she's not with him when I do."

Jericho nodded. That would no doubt be the worst case scenario. He sure as hell didn't want Trish to play that tape in front of Adam. Given his unpredictability as of late, who knew what he would do if that happened? He definitely didn't want to find out.

Amy and Adam both looked up simultaneously at the knock on their hotel room door. Not mistakably was the sound again, and the tall blond man groaned.

They were in the middle of something. Things had been getting quite heated and would have gotten even hotter still had whomever was outside the door not interrupted.

Adam exchanged glances with the redhead, annoyed. He desperately hoped he was reading her mind correctly, but then, when she called to the visitor, he realized he was not.

"Who is it?"

"It's Trish!" the feminine voice called. "I need to speak to you!"

The couple exchanged glances again, and this time Amy looked annoyed. She shook her head and muttered unintelligibly under her breath. Then, "Just a minute!"

The Canadian man eyed her incredulously.

"You're actually going to see her? Now?" He gestured to himself, bare-chested, in only his boxers, his erection nearly poking out. She herself was clad only in her bra and panties, one of the hooks in the back of the former undergarment undone thanks to him.

Amy slipped her shirt back over her head and eyed him seriously.

"She's probably here to apologize, Adam... I knew she'd come to her senses." A hard smile touched the redhead's lips. "And I wouldn't miss this for the world." She started pulling her jeans back on while her boyfriend simply stared at her.

"And what about me?" he finally asked.

"Go wait for me in the bathroom." She suddenly grinned as an idea came. "Start up the shower and I'll make up for not letting you take one with me that time."

The blond man's handsome face lit up like that of a kid at Christmas. Without another word, he bolted up from the bed and raced for the bathroom.

Once the door was closed, Amy's smiled quickly vanished as she turned back to see the still closed hotel room door. Sighing, although with a feeling of triumph returning to her, she unlocked and opened it to Trish.

"Well, hello... What took you so long?"


	39. Chapter 39

"Okay, you got my attention." Amy eyed Trish with her arms crossed, slow anticipation on her face. "Go ahead... What do you want?"

The short blonde glanced over her shoulder at her boyfriend. Chris abruptly stood up and headed for the door.

"I'll leave you two alone." With that, he slipped out, and Trish let out a sigh.

"Amy, this isn't going to be easy for you, but you need to hear something."

As the redhead stood and watched, the Canadian diva turned and reached for a tiny tape recorder on the nightstand. She presented it to the other woman and pressed the play button.

Amy was unamused as the tape inside began to play, but then she arched an eyebrow as Adam's voice suddenly sounded. He was having a conversation with someone... And when she heard the feminine voice, she knew it was Dawn Marie... When had this taken place?

Trish remained silent, allowing the redhead to listen to and absorb every word. It reached one very key, pinnacle point, and Amy's expression drastically changed to one of extreme shock, then anger.

_"Look... What happened betwen us the other night was strictly a good fuck. I don't care about you, so get over it."_

"So... What you're saying is... You used me."

"Yeah, I used you. Amy was out with my so-called best friend, and that's the only reason it happened. And from now on, you're gonna just fuck off - understood?"

"What the... What the hell is this?!" the redhead demanded. She looked incredulously from the recorder to Trish's eyes, her own eyes alternately filled with hurt, then fury. "What is he talking about? 'That night?!'"

The petite blonde eyed her friend with sorrow. She truly did feel badly about how Amy was taking this, and about how hurt she felt... But she had to know.

"I'm sorry, Amy. You don't deserve this... But you had to know." The blonde turned the tape recorder off with a flick of her thumb, her free hand going to the taller woman's shoulder.

"What is the meaning of this, Trish?!" Amy demanded as she shrugged the other woman's hand away. She wasn't playing stupid and knew what Adam had meant on the tape. Quite obviously, he and Dawn Marie had slept together... And while she'd been hanging out with Jay rather than him.

"Amy... Adam is all wrong for you," came the softly spoken reply. "Don't you see? He implicated himself right there on tape."

"That's not what I meant," the redhead said, her face red with anger. She balled her right hand into a fist, seething.

Trish frowned, instinctively taking a step back. She suddenly realized that Amy seemed to be angry at her. Could that be possible? And would her friend actually take a swing at her? But she was only trying to help!

"I'm not sure I'm following you."

"Why are you doing this, Trish?" the distraught diva asked, shaking her head. "Please explain that to me."

The blonde was suddenly wishing she'd majored in psychology in college, rather than pre-med. She was almost at a loss for words in spite of the simplicity of the reason.

"I'm your friend," she responded. "And I thought you should know. That's all."

The redhead merely glared at her silently for a moment. Trish got the notion that if the saying 'If looks could kill' were literal, she would've keeled over right about then.

"Well, thank you, Trish," the taller woman snapped. "Thanks for your concern. I think I'll be going now." She turned in a pivot and charged for the door.

The blonde stood rooted to her spot for a second, too shocked to move.

"Amy?" To say the least, she felt as though she should call out to her friend, say something.

The redhead stopped with her hand just brushing the doorknob. She slowly turned to look back over her shoulder, her expression sour.

"I-Is there anything I can do?"

Amy stared at her for a beat before shaking her head.

"You've done more than enough," she replied. Then, she faced forward again and let herself out.

Trish closed her eyes the moment the door clicked shut, a long break escaping her. She felt horrible and knew that, despite her good intentions, she'd just made everything worse.


	40. Chapter 40

Amy was so upset, she couldn't think straight. Standing idly in the hotel hallway, she knew she needed to talk to someone, but who?

Should she go back to Trish? The blonde _was_ her friend... Even though she'd revealed something devastating to her, she had been looking out for her best interests. What about Dawn Marie? She should probably have some words with her as well.

The visages of both women faded from her mind, only to be replaced by the warmly smiling image of Jay. The thought of the man who was now her ex-boyfriend's best friend, _her_ good friend as well, definitely had her feeling a bit of comfort.

It was late... But the redhead knew she could always count on Jay Reso. He was strong, solid, dependable... A good shoulder to cry on or just to lean on. She could always find him easy to talk to.

"Amy!"

Her guard shot up in an instant as she heard Adam's voice. Was he really still chasing her? She'd stormed out and away from him before she'd gone to Trish. She had sternly let him know she wanted nothing more to do with him. How dare he give chase!

"C'mon, where are you? Talk to me, Amy!"

She scowled, seething. He was pathetic... But he also didn't see her, as she couldn't see him.

Shaking her head, Adam's voice along with that, she jogged down the corridor, Jay's room number etched in her memory. She was going to him. Her mind was made up.

Jay looked up at the sound of the knock. He'd been watching some old, cheesy horror movie on cable and had been almost falling asleep from boredom. It was pretty late, and he wondered who could be visiting him now. Adam, perhaps? Well, maybe not - his so-called best friend hadn't exactly been treating him as so in awhile.

He sprang up to open the door, surprised when he caught sight of the redhead standing there.

"Amy."

"Hi, Jay. Can I...?" She gestured to the interior of the room.

"Sure... Come in."

The redhead seemed to hurry as she entered the room, and Jay wondered about that as he shut the door. As he fixed his gaze on her, he noticed that Amy looked especially distraught. Instinctively, his first guess was that she'd found out that Adam had cheated on her with Dawn Marie.

The young woman was so upset, she literally couldn't keep still. Instead, she fidgeted around, her hands clenching and unclenching and going up into her hair. Her feet were pretty much in the same state as she paced ever so slightly.

"Amy... Hey, I've never seen you like this," Jay said as he edged closer to her. "Are you okay?"

The redhead eyed him evenly for a beat before she finally broke down, every last bit of her calm facade gone. Tears streamed down her cheeks in an instant as the sobs came, and she fell into her friend's strong embrace.

"No... No, I'm not!" she moaned. She sobbed for awhile as the short-haired blond man ran a soothing hand down her back.

"Amy, Amy... What's wrong that has you so torn up? Talk to me."

She raised her head from his chest, the look in her teary hazel depths so tragic, he thought he might break down himself.

"Adam!" For the moment, it seemed the name was the only word she could utter in response to his question.

"Oh, no."

After a moment, she continued.

"He... He played me, Jay. He _played_ me!" she murmured. "That night you and I hung out, he slept with Dawn Marie. Trish even played a tape for me, and-"

"A tape?" The blond man's face took on an expression of horror.

"It's not what you think," Amy said, assuming he thought it was a tape of them having sex. "Dawn Marie recorded a conversation between them from later. I... I just can't believe he would do that to me!" She bowed her head as fresh tears came.

Jay hugged her to him again, his right hand stroking her long red hair. He felt terrible that she felt so heartbroken, that someone he'd considered his closest friend was responsible for her current state. It was enough to make him want to go searching for the slimeball and punch his lights out.

However, he knew he wouldn't do that... At least not yet. For now, all he could focus on was the redhead crying in his arms, and being there for her in her hour of need.


	41. Chapter 41

Amy continued to cry, her head on Jay's shoulder as she spilled her heart out fully to him.

The short-haired blond man held onto the redhead, and it took everything in him not to clench his hands into fists. He couldn't believe it, couldn't believe the nerve of his so-called, poor excuse of a best friend... To him, it was unbelievable that Adam could do such a thing to this precious, beautiful woman... He thought about the situation and knew that, had he been in the taller man's shoes, he never would have cheated on Amy. It was simply inconceivable.

"Do you... Do you think I can stay here the rest of the night, with you?" she asked, sniffling. She raised a hand, weakly wiping at her nose.

Jay didn't even have to think about it. He nodded as he eyed her with vast sympathy and tenderness.

"Of course you can, Amy." He reached over to the nightstand and handed her a tissue from the box sitting there.

She nodded gratefully and blew her nose. She couldn't help but feel that she'd been a fool throughout this entire thing. It brought fresh tears to her eyes. She shook her head.

"What?"

"I've been so stupid, such a fool!" she moaned.

The blond man held up a hand in protest.

"You've been no such thing," he insisted.

"But I _have_," she said. "All this time, I've had such a great friend in _you_, and yet I was so easily swayed by Adam."

Jay blinked, his head cocking as he eyed her. She was really beating herself up over this, and yet, it wasn't her fault at all.

"Amy," he said, taking hold of her hands, "listen to me... You are not to blame for the way Adam treated you."

"Yes, I am," she insisted.

"No... You don't know him the way I do," Jay went on.

The diva simply stared at him with tragedy written in her deep hazel eyes.

"When we were in college, something very similar happened." He swallowed hard, thoroughly embarrassed by what he was about to admit to her. "I was dating a girl, someone I really liked a lot... And Adam just swooped in and that was the end." He looked away for a beat but continued. "She dumped me for him. They dated for awhile until he cheated on her. It was the same scenario."

Amy stared at Jay, speechless for several moments. Then, she found her voice again.

"But don't you see? It _is_ the exact same situation... almost." She shifted her eyes elsewhere, shyness now mixing with her previous embarrassment. "You and I were getting closer when Adam interfered..." She shook her head, closing her eyes at the thought of everything that had happened. "... I looked his way and allowed myself to be taken in by him when, meanwhile, I could have had something incredible with _you_, Jay." Amy opened her eyes again, training them on his blue orbs.

Jay felt a rush of warmth sweep through him and squeezed her hands more tightly. She knew how he felt about her. Her heartbreaking experience had maybe sharpened her senses, or maybe it had been his story. He really wanted to kiss her, but now was definitely not the time. Instead, the short-haired Canadian moved his hands, placing them on the redhead's cheeks.

"Amy, none of this was your fault. I should have been more open with you about how I felt." He shook his head. "You're a very sweet, trusting and giving person, and that's why you gave your heart to Adam. You had no way of knowing he would betray you like this." He couldn't help but damn himself, as he'd known all along about his best friend's past. He should have warned her before it happened. He could have prevented this thing from even happening.

She nodded, her gaze lowering in sorrow.

"I guess you're right. And I'm sorry."

The blond man raised his eyebrows in a questioning gesture.

"For what?"

"For passing you by when we had that chance... For looking Adam's way instead of keeping my focus on you," she said self-deprecatingly.

"Oh."

A single tear trickled its way down the redhead's cheek yet again. This fact was not lost on Jay, and he gathered the young woman into his arms again, hugging her against him.

She held him back, tightly, and they stayed that way in silence for several minutes until they heard the voice.

"Amy? Amy!"

The redhead instantly stiffened and pulled back, straightening up. He was still searching the hotel hallway for her. Why hadn't he given up?

Jay straightened as well, his handsome features growing angry. He shook his head and muttered just loudly enough for the diva to hear him.

"If he dares come here..." His hands clenched into fists.

"Come on, Amy!" Adam's voice grew louder until they both knew he was just outside the door. And then, sure enough, a knock sounded. "Jay! Open up, I need your help!"

The Canadian set his jaw, stood up and met the redhead's eyes. Those hazel orbs were full of countless emotions he couldn't quite place, but she didn't tell him anything. So, he marched right to the door.

"What is it, Adam?" He opened it, cracking it just enough. He knew his friend would most likely want to just barge in, so he fixed the chain lock promptly in place.

"I can't find Amy. She... She's run out on me."

The redhead seethed as she listened from the other end of the hotel room, knowing full well her now ex-boyfriend couldn't see her, just as she couldn't see him.

"Really? Well, I wish I could help you, man," Jay said, "but she isn't here. I was just about to go to bed."

Adam murmured something and sounded sad, but Amy didn't care. Next thing she knew, Jay shut and locked the door again. He turned to her.

"He's gone. He doesn't have a clue that you're here."

Amy smiled bitterly as she approached him, the expression fading in an instant.

"Thank you."


	42. Chapter 42

Adam opened his eyes at long last, squinting as light from the window filtered in at him. He recoiled somewhat, his eyes actually hurting. He raised a hand to shield them and rose from his hotel bed.

He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the previous night. After Amy had gotten mad and stormed out on him, he'd been frantic. He'd torn through the hotel hallways in search of her, wanting to apologize and explain. But the redhead had stubbornly refused to meet him halfway and allow him that chance. She had hidden away somewhere unknown to him.

The tall blond man felt desolate as he walked over to the window. Parting the drapes just a notch, he glanced outside to the pavement below. The street was just about as empty as he was feeling inside. Somehow, things hadn't gone exactly as he'd expected, and it didn't feel good.

He'd been down a similar road in his life before... It wasn't the first time he'd hooked up with a woman he'd liked and had fucked things up. The first time that had happened was in college. Things had gotten serious pretty quickly, and then it all fell apart when he'd been caught with another girl. It had all been innocent enough, but _she_ hadn't felt that way. Just like the present situation, Adam hadn't been allowed the chance to explain himself. Eventually, he'd merely given up and broken up with the young woman himself... He never saw her again.

He yawned, shaking his head as though to rid it of such bitter memories. He turned away from the window in favor of heading for the bathroom for a quick shower. It wasn't anything like his college days, not this time. Once he was cleaned up and 'prettied,' he would be all set to go looking for Amy again. She couldn't be far. He knew that if she actually gave him the chance to grace her with his presence, he could iron everything out between them. Hell, she was probably missing him like crazy right now, after spending the entire night away from him. He knew that was the way _he_ was feeling.

Thirty minutes later, Adam was on his way downstairs to the hotel cafe alone. He spotted a few familiar faces inside and perked up when he spotted a particular pair who were seated at a small table, engaged in conversation. They were eating breakfast, but he knew they wouldn't have a problem with him interrupting for a short while.

Trish Stratus and Chris Jericho both looked up at the same time at the intruder. Chris' face wore a bit of a smirk while the blonde woman did nothing to conceal the disdain she felt toward him.

"What do you want, Adam?"

The tall blond man gave the woman a look. What in hell had gotten into _her_ lately? He'd noticed that she had an attitude in recent weeks, but toward _him_? He'd done nothing to her, absolutely nothing.

"Have you two by any chance seen Amy? I'm looking for her," he said, making sure to keep his words vague. Why should they know what was going on between him and his girlfriend right now?

"Nope, can't say that we have," Jericho replied in an instant. Trish, on the other hand, waved a hand at her boyfriend, dismissing his comment, or rather, lie.

"Don't lie to him, Chris." The diva raised her brown eyes toward the tall blond man, again not bothering to mask any of her true emotions toward him. "Yes, as a matter of fact, we _have_," she spat. "And believe me when I say she wants nothing more to do with you."

Adam cocked his head to one side as his green eyes grew hard and cold. If the woman saw no reason to hide her true feelings, then why should _he_?

"And who in hell are _you_ to say that to me? You little witch."

"Shut the hell up," Jericho muttered between clenched teeth as he stared up and directly in the other man's face. He'd balled his left hand into a fist. "Don't you ever talk to her like that again. I suggest you hit the bricks before we both regret it, Junior."

The tall blond man set his jaw in anger, unable to believe his ears. He was seething as he backed away and left. He cast one more quick look over his shoulder at his supposed "friends" and moved on. He had better things to do anyway, such as finding Amy. And if he had his way, he would fulfill that mental vow before the end of the day.


	43. Chapter 43

Amy walked alongside Jay, her bag in tow, as they entered the arena. Ignoring the stares from their fellow Superstars, they wended their way through the backstage area, and she hoped they would not run into Adam. She knew it was inevitable that she'd eventually have to face him, but at the moment, she wasn't ready for that.

They briefly stopped as Jay was about to turn to enter his locker room. He met her gaze, concern clearly etched on his handsome face and in his blue eyes.

"You need me for anything," he said, "just come and I'll be there for you. No matter what, Ames."

She managed a tiny but genuine smile and nodded.

"Thank you."

The short-haired man smiled, reaching for her hand and giving it a slight squeeze. He then reached for the door handle of the locker room.

"I'll see you later, then."

"Later, Jay."

After the Canadian had disappeared through the door, Amy steeled herself and headed for the women's locker room. She knew she needed to face a few of the other divas. Trish and Lilian would be the easier two, but Dawn Marie? She would need every ounce of her wits and to swallow her pride to speak with her.

Briefly closing her eyes, swallowing hard, the redhead pushed her way into the room. She caught the gaze of Lilian the moment she entered, the blonde ring announcer flashing her a brief, small smile and mouthing a hello. However, her expression turned to one of concern as she eyed the other woman.

Amy set her bag down and opened it, rummaging through her belongings. She thought she would probably feel more comfortable once Trish arrived - but not when Dawn Marie did.

"Hey."

She looked up as the voice sounded directly behind her and saw Lilian's concerned face.

"Hey. I... Actually, I have to talk to you," she admitted.

"Sure," the blonde said in a hushed tone.

Amy straightened back up and faced her, her gaze darting around the room. Very few of the other divas were there, but she wanted to speak as softly as possible. The last thing she needed was for everyone to be in her business. She reached for Lilian's wrist and gently pulled her into a corner.

"I wanted to apologize," she whispered. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry for not believing you the other night."

The slim ring announcer smiled and touched her arm.

"It's okay. I understand how you were feeling," she assured her. "If the shoe were on the other foot, I would have reacted the same way."

Just then, the door opened and some more divas entered the locker room. Somewhere in the middle was Trish, and Amy noted that she looked pretty tired, as though she hadn't slept much the night before. She squeezed Lilian's hand and went to the Canadian diva, her heart thumping as she caught the gaze of Dawn Marie - the last woman to step into the locker room.

"Trish?"

The little blonde raised her gaze, meeting her eyes. Yes, she definitely looked tired.

"Hi, Amy."

"Can we talk for a moment?" the redhead asked. She glanced around, trying her best not to look directly at the brunette who seemed to be avoiding her as well as she went about her business.

"Sure," Trish said. She sat down and pulled the other woman beside her.

Amy's gaze trailed downward as she sought the right words. Then, "Well, two things... One, I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For the way I acted toward you last night," the redhead admitted in sotto voce. "I know you, and I know you were only looking out for me and always have only my best interests at heart."

"Well, yeah," Trish said softly, nodding. "I do."

Amy licked her lips and then continued.

"I also wanted to thank you," she whispered. "For, you know..." She paused and gave her friend a knowing look, along with a tilt of the head. "... Looking out for me."

The blonde shook her head and gently patted her hand.

"Don't thank me, Amy."

The redhead pressed her lips together, her gaze traveling elsewhere, and she sighed. She knew she had to go and speak to Dawn next.

She rose and made a beeline for the brunette, startling her when she tapped her on the shoulder a moment later.

"Oh!" Dawn exclaimed, her brown eyes widening. Quickly, she gathered her wits and calmed down. "Hi."

"Hi," Amy said. It was definitely an awkward moment as she faced the woman who had slept with her now former boyfriend. But she needed to do this. "Can we talk?"

The other woman blinked, somewhat dumbfounded. She couldn't imagine why the redhead would want to talk with her - unless by "_talk_," she actually meant "_kick her ass_." Inwardly, she shuddered at that thought.

She nodded, swallowing hard although she couldn't detect any malice on Amy's face.

"Not here." The high-flying diva made a gesture with a slight tilt of her head.

Dawn nodded yet again and followed her toward the door. They exited together in silence, and Amy quickly located an empty locker room a few doors away. She was wary as they made their way toward it, as she had the fear that Adam would be lurking around out here and try to approach her.

Once they were inside the room, Amy allowed the door to close behind her. She folded her hands as she stood there and eyed the brunette.

"Well... First of all, I just want you to know that I'm not mad at you," she revealed.

Dawn Marie was surprised, but she didn't say a word.

"You're not the one to blame," Amy continued. "But I _do_ have to thank you."

"What?" This was just about the last thing she would have expected to hear. "Why?"

"You opened my eyes to the type of person Adam Copeland truly is," the redhead said. She could barely keep the scowl from her face upon speaking his name. "And if not for you, I never would have found out what a jerk he is. You, Trish and Lilian - you all have really looked out for me and done me a favor. So, thank you for that.

The brunette eyed her wordlessly, not knowing what to say at all. The truth was, she was just extremely grateful the other woman wasn't kicking her ass right at that moment.


	44. Chapter 44

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Unfortunately, as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end... and, well, this chapter marks the end of this story. Hope you enjoy!_**

Adam hadn't had much luck in trying to talk to Amy that night. Hell, he wasn't even lucky enough to even see her whenever he came to the women's locker room. His attempts had either been thwarted by that little bitch Trish Stratus, or else the redhead hadn't even been present in the room.

Frustrated beyond belief, the tall blond man raised a fist, smashing it into a locker. How had things gotten so bad? Better yet, how had he _allowed_ them to get to such a sorry state? He complete regretted that night and wished he could go back and erase it. If he had the chance to physically do so, he would _not_ have slept with Dawn Marie.

He had to hold back a growl as he thought about it. As far as he was concerned, this entire sordid mess was all that slut's fault. If she hadn't come onto him that night... On top of that, he supposed it was also Jay's fault in some lesser way. Had his best friend not stolen Amy away from him that night, he never would have strayed in the first place.

Upon that thought, he decided to go and pay his fellow Canadian a little visit. Was it possible that Jay actually knew something he didn't but was concealing it from him? Something told him it was very possible.

The blond man sucked in a breath as he left his locker room. As he headed out into the hallway, he caught a glimpse of John Cena and Lilian Garcia standing close and talking. And as he walked and neared them, he saw a definite spark of contempt show in the ring announcer's eyes. He ignored her.

"Jay!" He pounded a fist on his best friend's locker room door, impatient. When there was no verbal response and the door wasn't immediately opened, he wondered if the other man had stepped out. Whatever the case, he knew he needed to speak to him. He could wait... Or he could search around the hallway, just as he'd done all night searching for the redhead.

He gave it another minute or so, then knocked again. And this time, he remained more calm and patient as he called his friend. Unfortunately, there was _still_ no answer.

Adam tested the door handle, finding it unlocked. As he pushed the door open further than just a crack, he realized that his friend was indeed not even in the room. _Where is he?_ he wondered. He eased the door shut again as he backed out into the hallway.

Catering... That was it - Jay had to be in catering. Abandoning the short-haired Canadian's locker room for the evening, he strode back down the hall toward the catering room. Sure enough, he spotted the back of his lifelong best friend's head. He was seated at one of the small dining tables set up in the room, apparently _with_ someone. However, from this vantage point, he was unable to make out the person sitting across from him. As he stood just in the doorway of the room, he strained his ears to hear them talking, but the voices were so low that he was unable to place them.

"Jay!" Adam called as he decided to just go ahead and approach him. His eyes widened as he neared the table. "Amy!"

The redhead glared up at him, clearly unhappy to see him. She turned away in an instant, again facing the man sitting across from her as though to carry on with their conversation.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said. "So, you were saying?"

The tall blond man stood there, his gaze reflecting shock as he stared at the redhead. She was outright ignoring him! Why? What had he done to deserve _this_ kind of cold treatment? Yeah, he'd screwed up, but that didn't mean she had to be so cruel about it!

"Jay?" he said, some uncertainty present in his tone.

Unlike Amy, the Canadian man didn't ignore him. He turned to face him and even spoke.

"Yeah, Adam?"

"I don't believe this! All this time, you _knew_ where she was, didn't you?"

Jay stared at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" the tall blond man asked, taken aback. "Oh... You _know_, don't you? You know what happened."

The shorter man turned to fully face him. It was then that Adam noticed the disdain on his face.

"Yeah, I _do_ know. Way to go, you ass! You really blew it bigtime!"

Adam's face transformed into a frown. He was really beginning to get angry.

"Who the hell are you calling an 'ass?'"

"_You_, that's who!" Jay yelled. He stood up abruptly to face his onetime best friend, not at all threatened by his greater weight and much taller height. "You're pathetic!"

The tall blond man snarled, at the end of his rope by now. It was on the tip of his tongue to say, 'Fuck you,' but instead, he decided to let his fist do the talking. Pulling back an arm, he swung at Jay, connecting with his jaw, though not squarely. His knuckles just brushed the shorter man's face.

Amy stood back as she bolted up, her hands flying up to her mouth as she gasped. She knew the two would eventually come to blows - literally - but she hadn't expected it so soon. However, Jay quickly got the advantage as he decked Adam in the cheek, sending him sprawling.

"Our friendship?!" the short-haired blond man shouted. He didn't even realize a semi-medium audience had gathered. "It's _through_!" He started walking away as Adam stared up at him in shock from the floor, clutching his sore face. Amy chased after him.

"Jay? Jay, thank you," she said breathlessly. "Thank you for defending my honor like that." She gazed into his eyes with tenderness and admiration.

He shook his head.

"It was nothing," he said. "He had it coming for awhile now. He had no right to treat you like that."

Amy gazed at him in silence for another moment. Then, surprising him immensely, she stepped closer and placed her lips on his, kissing him. It was pretty short but sweet, and the redhead was smiling as she pulled back. Jay was momentarily speechless.

"Do you think we could... go out sometime?" she asked almost shyly.

The Canadian smiled. It looked like something good was coming out of this whole mess after all. He nodded.

"I'd love to," he said.

Amy beamed at him, and he put an arm around her as they stepped past wrestlers to leave the room.

_**END**_


End file.
